


Jailbreak

by KarryBeta, KarryMaster



Series: SuperEarth [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Multiverse, Mutant Earth, SuperEarth, The Millma Verse, alternative universe, jailbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryBeta/pseuds/KarryBeta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryMaster/pseuds/KarryMaster
Summary: Team SuperFlash attempt a daring escape of a prisoner on another world. Will they succeed, and what will be the repercussions? Part of the Millma Verse.





	1. Bad Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> this story is the sequel to SuperEarth– Empowered, to Mutant Earth and also slightly Sliders: A Millma Verse Mission. But you do not need to know those stories if you haven't read them – it's all nicely explained away inside these chapters.

Barry sat on the couch at his parents' house. It was late, and Henry and Nora had already gone to bed – he'd only just come in a few minutes ago, spending his evenings as the Flash alongside Supergirl; although he tried to cover the Central half of the National-Central Cities, with Kara, aka., Supergirl, covering the National. They made a good team, and with some of their friends – Cisco, Winn, Wally, Jesse, Belle, Professor Stein and Jax, and even Cat Grant's son Adam; not to mention Superman – they had even formed a super team, although they had been debating the name of said group.

This night however, it had just been the Flash and Supergirl on patrol. There were petty crimes that the Flash had helped stop but overall it had been a quiet night. Barry was coping well with his new life – he had taken the advice from both Karry Universe and New Justice to heart, even followed his own heart and since his fiancée had been taken from him, he and Kara were now an item. Of sorts. He wanted to take things slow, while Kara was a little hot-headed in their relationship. It was funny, but annoying at times.

Barry turned when he heard the creek of the staircase and saw his sister looking cautiously at him.

"Millie?" He asked pleasantly. He was trying to keep cool with her too – ever since the events with the Enchantress last year, Millie had been acting odd. Yes, she had become an Empowered like so many across the country, but her focus on finding other Empowered had been a little freaky up until Christmas; coming to STAR Labs whenever she could, working with Cisco and Winn whenever they were free, but since Christmas she had become slightly reclusive and didn't reveal why. Now, he and their parents just let her get on with it.

"Hey. Can we talk?" Millie asked; Barry sat up and nodded.

"You okay?" Barry asked, a little cautiously.

"Erm…" Millie didn't seem to know what to say as she sat on the couch next to her brother.

"Take your time," Barry smiled, keeping distant.

"Do you remember Echo?" The words came out quick, but Barry understood them. Although he couldn't quite remember what she meant.

"Echo…?" Barry asked, frowning. He'd come across a lot of Empowered over the past year, stopping a lot more, it was hard to keep track of who was who these days.

"Echo!" Millie was a little more insistent as she almost growled the words, Barry raised his hands.

"Refresh my memories," he stated calmly.

"The guy last year. He turned up to help us against Enchantress, then recruited Belle and I to that stupid multiverse mission," Millie explained.

"Oh yeah," Barry remembered now. The guy who had decoded the message on Enchantress's tomb, then took the two girls before their family even knew. He frowned at that. It would have been nice for Millie to at least tell them they were going to another Earth before they went…

"Remember what I told you about him? About the injustice that Mutant Earth," she almost spat the name, "did to him?"

"They locked him up because of his connection to his doppelganger who was trying to kill all Ciscos, yeah," Barry remembered that – his Cisco felt insulted no one came to kill him, even after Belle had told him that the multiverse communication system was adapted into a web that protected him. He had always been safe.

"They locked him up simply because they didn't trust him," Millie folded her arms at that and Barry sighed.

"Millie… they had reasonable doubt against him. He turned up at the perfect opportunity to help us – almost too perfect, now I think on it – and then took you and Belle without a word, I don't trust that," Barry reasoned.

"We're grown women, we can go where we want to go. Other women are mothers at our age," Millie countered.

"Mothers who still have parents and family who care for them. What, are you pregnant?" Barry tried to defuse the situation. "Because I thought you and Wally split…?"

"I'm not pregnant, Wally's a jackass and I want your help," Millie stated quickly. Again, Barry sighed.

"This really is about Echo, isn't it?" He asked.

"Yes. I want to rescue him," Millie was straight to the point this time.

"No," Barry shook his head; Millie's brow furrowed in confusion at this. "He's locked up on another Earth. We can't go over there and break him out. Besides, we talked about this, remember? Alex even called my counterpart on that world to ask what was going on after you and Belle got back. We can't do this."

"Yes we can!" Millie stood at this, the couch Barry was sitting on suddenly flipping over in her anger, but Barry phased through it before it could do damage.

"Millie!" Barry scalded, moving over and grabbing his sister by the arm now, but she pulled back.

"I'm sorry," she didn't sound it though. "I just… look, please, can we go to STAR Labs? I want to ask Alex… see if Cisco can help. We could do something. I mean we all have powers, don't we? Only some of Mutant Earth do. We could get Echo out, even if it means imprisoning him on our world."

"This means a lot to you, doesn't it?" Barry realized this as he looked back to the damaged couch, then back to Millie who lowered her head.

"Yeah," she stated simply.

"Okay then," Barry said. "Tomorrow morning though. We'll go to the DEO, run this by Director Danvers and see what she suggests."

"Okay." Millie nodded. "Thank you," she moved back to the stairs but then paused. "I am sorry about the couch."

"Tell mom and dad that, not me," Barry smiled as she moved back up to her room.

Barry looked back at the couch though, momentarily running a hand through the hair on the back of his head before speeding around and putting the couch back in place. The back was broken though, and he sighed as he headed up to his room now. That was something else Millie had broken with her powers.

-SuperEarth-

It was close to noon when Barry and Millie had gathered everyone. The room was pretty full as it included Kara, Barry, Alex, Millie, Wally, Professor Stein, Jax, Jesse, Cisco, Winn and Belle – who was stuck in the doorway due to the crowd. After they explained that it was about Echo, the room atmosphere had got colder, but Barry and Millie had convinced Alex to call Mutant Earth – she even used her account to get access, having been heavily modified by Prime for exclusive access at Alex's request.

"Mutant Earth," a teenage boy answered the video chat in what appeared to be a barn. "Kal speaking."

"And Lara," a girl came into view next to Kal, smiling at the camera as Kara Danvers frowned at the girl having the same name as her dog and former aunt. "Wow, that's really another world?"

"Are you really…?" Kara spoke, not helping but smiling at a young version of her cousin.

Before she could finish, or Kal could answer, another Kara's voice was heard. "Kal!" Kara Kent yelled, coming in to frame. She was holding a baby in her arms. "You need to finish your chores. You too Lara. You stay at my house, you work on my farm. It doesn't matter if you're Lois Lane's little sister – those are the rules."

"I heard the phone," Kal interrupted his cousin, pointing at the screen and Kara Kent finally turned to see the system on.

"Oh. I'll take care of this," Kara Kent said. "Go you two." Kal and Lara jumped down and ran out as Kara Kent got into position, carefully holding the baby still. "Well… you're not Karry." She addressed the room. "What Earth is this?"

"SuperEarth," Kara Danvers finally told her alternate. "We wanted to talk to you…"

"We want Echo!" Millie shouted out.

Barry put an arm around his sister, but she pulled free. "Let Kara and Alex handle this," Barry hissed, knowing demanding something of another world would not earn them favors.

"Echo? Who's Echo?" Kara Kent asked, rocking the baby in her arms. Barry pushed his sister back out of the screen at this – that would not cause a good reaction from her.

"Last year," Alex said, deciding to take the lead in a diplomatic matter, "a world hopper and his double came into our multiverse alliance. He recruited many of you for a mission to stop Cisco's death."

"Oh yeah," Kara Kent said. "Cisco's apartment was demolished, but I got to punch him." Kara Kent had a smirk on her face at that. "But he's locked down tight as we all agreed upon."

"The thing is, he did help our world," Alex said, choosing her words carefully. "And we understand why you did not trust him. We also understand that not everyone who helps you has good intentions, but if we could just come by your STAR Labs, maybe talk to him, even just transfer him to our holding cells…?"

"You want to transfer a world hopper off the world he's imprisoned on to just lock him up again?" Kara Kent asked, confused by that, obviously finding the very premise ludicrous. "Look, this was handled a year ago. He's going nowhere. As for if you want to stop by STAR Lab Museum, go right ahead. I think Cisco and Caitlin are there today. I've got farm work to do." Kara Kent ended the call as the baby she was holding started to cry.

"That was rude," Millie remarked, but Kara Danvers sighed.

"She's a new mom and works full time on a farm, she didn't need to talk to us," Kara admitted, looking to Millie now.

"Besides, you heard that," Alex stated, sounding a little pleased though. It solved the issue; Mutant wasn't going to release Echo to them, so there wasn't much they could do. "No point, case closed."

"No. They won't give him over," Millie said thoughtfully. "You heard her: Cisco and Caitlin are at STAR Labs Museum, meaning they are not at their jail anymore and Kara and Barry are at the farm. We can go in and get him. If there's anyone there… well, we all have powers."

"You want to jump to another world, possibly fight them, to break Echo out? To just take him out of one prison and into the other?" Alex addressed Millie now, very serious. "Who would this benefit? I agreed to call them, but honestly I do not see the point now."

"It would benefit us," Millie hadn't slept all night but didn't look tired as she stared the Director down. "We can give him a fair trial, a proper release. We can save him."

"And how would we give him a fair trial?" Alex asked. "No trial would be fair. All we have to go by is our gut feelings."

"This was over a year ago, anyway." Stein now spoke up as his other half of Firestorm, Jax listened in. "Why now?"

"Because I figured they had moved on and I was right. They don't even remember him," Millie was true as recently she and Cisco had checked in on Cisco's double on Mutant Earth, and apart from their Jesse waking up as a speedster, nothing too remarkable had happened. It seemed the perfect time to go over there and get Echo out, Millie reasoned to herself.

"Wait, we are really talking about a jailbreak?" Winn now asked, frowning.

"Yes. No. Probably," Millie dismissed. "We just need to go and get Echo."

"So what, you actually want us to go over there and break someone out of their prison?" Barry frowned.

"Uh huh," Millie nodded, not looking her brother in the eyes.

"Look, I'll back your play or whatever you want, Millie, but this is big. It's not like taking down an Empowered on this Earth; this is taking someone out of another world, another prison, and bringng him back here. We won't have friends there after this," Barry realized the precautions as he spoke them.

"Kara?" Alex looked to Kara, who had remained silent at this as she thought things through. Her Kryptonian dog, also named Lara, was curled on her Aunt Astra's lap, who sat nearby, listening in but silent.

"I don't know…" Kara stated as Millie looked imploring. "I mean, nothing they said is technically wrong. Everyone who was on this mission to save the Ciscos, besides Belle and Millie, of course, agreed they could not trust him."

"I was neural," Belle pointed out in the doorway. Millie ignored her – hers and Belle's friendship had deteriorated over the past year.

"Still," Kara dismissed Belle's claim now, "and if I'm honest, I didn't trust him. Echo."

"How can you say that?" Millie turned on Kara now. "He helped us stop Enchantress, he helped you…"

"He came in at the worst possible time, Millie, and with all the information we needed." Kara stated, as Barry nodded. He had told Millie something similar last night. "And a year has given me a chance to think on it all, and I can't help but wonder if it was some elaborate scheme to make us trust him to gain access to our multiverse web thing. How do we know he was not using us for some personal scheme?" Millie seemed lost for words at this. "And let's says you're right and he's innocent. We're risking a war here with another Earth. Who knows what they would do to counteract this invasion? Who knows what Earths would join them? We could be putting ourselves in a giant risk for little reward, and no friends. We'd lose Karry as a friend over this definitely; more than likely Prime as well, not to mention New Justice. No, this is not worth it."

"Kara, if Krypton had not been destroyed you should have joined the Military Guild. You would have made a fine General," Astra spoke up, hearing Kara speak with a very militant attitude – thinking of the results and gains of doing this.

"I probably am on Prime," Kara remarked, remembering something that Kara had told her about their surviving Prime double, but fuzzy on the details.

"I don't know about all that," a new voice entered the room, and some turned to see Adam Grant, Cat Grant's son, next to Belle, who moved off. The man had tried to pursue Belle over the past year, but men weren't her type. She was probably the sole reason he remained affiliated with the DEO at STAR Labs; then again, his powers were useful. "But I could help tip the balance," Adam added.

"You could!" Millie jumped at the opportunity. "You can easily present the image that everything is fine while we get Echo out." Adam's power was to create visual illusions to anyone in range – fake an image of calm or danger when the reverse was actually going on. He had been great help in the past year in stopping confused or dangerous Empowered.

"We haven't even decided if we're going over there…" Alex stated.

"I kind of want to," Cisco spoke up as Alex turned to him. "Prime and Mutant are so arrogant with me. I'm just as good as them and I could prove it."

"I'm with you brother," Winn stated, almost automatically as they fist bumped. "Besides, stopping time would kind of help with this rescue mission."

"Rescue mission? I thought this was a Jailbreak?" Kara pointed out.

"Tomay-to, tomah-toe," Belle smirked, and Kara blinked at that. "I'm still neutral over this whole situation, but I do see Millie's point and if this helps wake up some of the arrogance on the other worlds, then I'm all for it."

"What arrogance?" Barry was the one to speak up.

"They all got their powers ages ago," Millie added, seeming happier now the tables were turning in her favor. "They made this multiverse web, they think they know better… well, they don't always. Prime, Alien, Karry, Mutant… they all think they know better than us, but just because they've been doing it longer, doesn't mean they honestly know what they're doing. Or can accept change when it's dancing naked in front of them in a big hat."

"I'm out," Wally said, having been standing to the side, his arms crossed and listening. "This is stupid and I don't think they are arrogant. I think they are being cautious."

"Who asked you?" Millie snapped, not seeming to happy that her ex was even here. She hadn't paid the slightest bit of attention to him since they gathered. Wally just glowered at her.

"I'm not in either," Jesse spoke up. She was standing next to Wally by the door and Millie turned to her now. Jesse would have been useful with her abilities to walk through walls. "This is not a good idea. It's not right. Mutant is not our world. We get no say on who they imprison or not, and Echo isn't even from our world anyway. It's too high a risk," With that, Jesse and Wally walked out together, their voices now heard.

"I also do not see the logic in this," Stein said, standing with Jax next to him. "Possibly starting a war with another Earth for a man we barely know who could have been using us the entire time. It is not a good decision."

"If Gray's out then I'm out," Jax said. "Sorry." The two halves of Firestorm promptly left the lab.

"Oh, who needs them," Millie glowered at the door where the four people had already left.

"I can't condone this," Alex stated, a little loudly to draw attention back to herself. She had been thinking it over as people lad left and the cons far outweighed the pros. "If you do this… it's not with the DEO's backing. Winn, Cisco, Belle, you're all under DEO orders not to do it and breaking that…"

Winn and Cisco looked at one another at this warning before Cisco sighed. "I'm sorry, Director. If it costs us our jobs, then so be it."

"Yes!" Millie punched the air at this as she now moved over to Winn and Cisco before looking to Belle who hadn't moved. "Belle?" she asked as Alex muttered something under her breath.

"Dad would tell me not to do this… he'll be so pissed I disobeyed orders, but screw him, like I said, this could send the other worlds a message," she moved over to Millie at this as Adam silently followed her, not under DEO orders, so had the freedom of choice. The five of them seeming confident already.

"I'm sorry, but this is just stupid," Kara stated, moving over to Alex now as her aunt watched on and her dog slept. "I can't do this. I can't go."

"Kara…?" Millie looked suddenly upset on this.

"I'm sorry Millie but no, you're all making a mistake. Maybe I think like those worlds who you call arrogant, maybe I am more like them than you think, because I agree with them and your brother should agree too," she looked to Barry who bit his lip. "Barry?"

"I already agreed to help her, no matter what," Barry stated. Kara groaned. He had, she knew. "I get what you're all saying, but I can't break a promise to my sister."

"If you guys start a war…" Alex now warned.

"We won't bring it back home," Cisco stated as Barry gave Kara genuinely apologetic look as he moved over to the little group.

"How this is even happening…?" Alex stated, but Kara had already turned on her heel and marched out of the room, her face thunder as Barry momentarily considered going after her, but knew he'd made a promise to Millie and he wouldn't break that. Kara would understand, she should. Kryptonian attitude was all based on honor, after all. Besides, Astra had already moved to follow her niece, and Lara, annoyed at being woken, trotted after her mistress with Astra too.

"I'm sorry boss," Winn spoke up, not able to say anything else at this, but Alex sighed as she shook her head.

"On your heads, be it. Go before I have you all arrested or something. And if they catch you and arrest you, we're not coming for you," she stated as she now followed Astra and Lara out of the room.

"Cisco's the only one who can Earth hop, so she has a point," Adam spoke up thoughtfully.

"Thank you," Millie however grinned now at the other five.

"Save that until we have Echo locked up here," Belle snapped at her friend. "I'm doing this for other reasons. Wait, where exactly are we going? Last we checked their jail was in STAR Labs, but they just said the labs were now a museum?"

Winn and Cisco looked at each other before Cisco spoke up. "They moved it to the STAR Labs owned warehouse; I looked while you lot were discussing."

"Heh," Millie smirked as she looked to Cisco who now moved his hand – his powers were different on this world compare to the others, as he didn't need goggles or equipment to look into, and breach, other worlds. Just concentration – and he concentrated now on Mutant Earth. Just outside the warehouse.

A blue rip opened before the small group and Millie ran forward first, followed by Adam, Winn and Belle. Cisco turned to look at Barry at this, as Cisco needed to be the last one through to close the breach.

"Bar…?" he started, knowing the man had doubts.

"My double's going to kill us for this," Barry sighed as he nevertheless moved through the portal. Cisco chuckled to himself as he left, and the breach closed.

-SuperEarth-

Astra, Alex and Lara found Kara in Alex's office by the computer. There was a dent in the metal desk, proof that she'd pounded the thing in anger, but this didn't bother her aunt as Astra took a chair next to Kara.

"Little one…?" she started.

"They're stupid. I can't believe Barry went along with this. All year and Millie, after all this time…" she wasn't making too much sense, but Astra didn't care as she put an arm around her niece. "We can't let this happen."

"Who you going to call?" Alex spoke up by the doorway and Lara looked over to Alex and yapped pleasantly.

"Sorry?" Astra asked this before Kara.

"The multiverse system," Alex explained. "This is my office and my login has unrestricted access thanks to Prime Earth's special modifications."

"Then how did we make that call before?" Astra asked, confused now.

"Because it's run through the users here and I logged in on my account out there…?" Alex stated, confused to this question. Why were they bothering about this now? They had a mess to clean up.

"We're going to call another world. Warn them," Kara confirmed. "Stop this before it goes too far."

"You want to tell on your friends. Are you sure that's wise?" Astra asked.

"Prime, Karry, they are my friends too," Kara said. "They have helped us a couple of time. If it wasn't for Prime… well, I might have never found Barry and Zoom might have destroyed us. We can't do this to them."

"Okay little one," Astra said with a nod

"So, which Earth are you calling?" she looked to Kara, "Mutant to warn them?"

"Prime," Kara turned to smile weakly at her sister. "You heard Kara Kent. They are doing farm work and we don't know if anyone is near their system. Besides, we need advice. And fast."

"Okay," Alex had moved into the office now and put her hand on her sister's shoulder. This wasn't the best day for her being the Director to the DEO.

"Sorry about the desk," Kara added suddenly as she turned on the computer. Alex had to laugh at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed.
> 
> Karry Beta OUT!


	2. Executing the Plan

Their portal opened outside the warehouse on Mutant Earth. None recognised the location, due to their STARL labs never having used the place with the DEO taking STAR Labs on SuperEarth – they had taken the warehouse too and sold it off behind the scenes for a healthy profit.

"Okay," Barry said, holding up a hand before they moved. "We need to know who's inside first."

All looked to Cisco at this, who nodded, using his powers to see inside – his powers, like all Empowered on SuperEarh, were slightly different to other Vibes across the multiverse, and aside from not needing equipment to help him see into, and vibe to, other worlds, he could also track and sense people and places on a whim, without error.

"There's only one man, he kind of looks familiar… come on," Cisco said, and they carefully moved over to, and opened the warehouse side door. From their spot at the entrance they could see a handsome man with dark hair, a slight beard, in a red and blue outfit, sitting down on the chair. He was tossing a ball in the air and was talking to himself.

"Hey, is that Mon-El?" Winn stopped, recognizing the male.

"Who's Mon-El?" Millie asked.

"So it is," Cisco recognized him now. "Nice suit."

"Nice beard," Winn smirked.

"Who's Mon-El?" Millie asked again, persistent.

"An alien; his pod crashed into the ocean a few months back," Winn started.

"Mon and Winn had a thing," Cisco almost sang, but Winn punched his brother in the arm.

"But he left a few weeks back with his parents to find what remained of his home planet," Winn finished.

"How come I didn't know about him?" Millie asked.

"He never did any hero work and kept on the down low," Cisco stated dismissively. "Never even got to make him a suit, although that red and blue thing… got to hand to this world's Cisco if he made that."

"More to the point, why should you have to know of him? You're not a DEO employee," Barry asked his sister suspiciously, who didn't respond to that one.

"Dancing," This Mon-El was saying as he caught the ball. "Caitlin would love to go dancing. Dinner though…? Where should I take her to dinner…? Italian… I like Italian… Caitlin likes Italian…. So what Italian restaurant…?"

"The jail section is across the room," Cisco whispered, being the only one to know, having seen inside a few times Vibing. "Even if we use both Belle and Barry's powers, he could see us."

"Just create a portal to the jail," Millie said, thinking it was easy.

"A portal would definitely draw his attention; besides they might have sensors inside to alert to portals," Cisco said. "Too risky to use my power."

"I got this," Winn whispered, holding out his hand to freeze the man but he did not freeze. The ball did though – stopping before it reached his hand. The man stood up, shocked, looking at the frozen ball, waving his hand below and over it. "Crap." Winn muttered, and they ducked out.

"What was that?" Millie asked now, annoyed.

"Hello?" Mon-El called out looking around the room.

"He's Daxamite." Belle stated, turning to Winn, "your powers don't work on Kryptonians, it won't work on him. I remember him now – or a version of him – from last year. Millie, you should too if you remembered Echo?"

"I never had to use my powers against our Mon. I didn't realize," Winn groaned. Even his New Justice counterpart had no answer for the people who were immune from their power – he had even asked.

"I… don't remember him," Millie muttered. She had been single-minded though in recent months.

"I got this," Adam Grant said, his eyes glowing as he focused his power on Mon-El. "He won't see or hear us now… we're invisible to him," Mon was still looking around suspiciously and went to take the ball from the air, looking at it with a frown. He seemed to shrug as he sat back down.

"Not that I don't trust your power," Barry said, eyeing Adam, "but let's get into that room fast." Barry gave Belle a look, who nodded. Barry grabbed Winn and ran him passed Mon-El, while Belle put a hand on both Cisco and Millie, teleporting them into the room.

Barry ran back, grabbing Adam and bringing him back into the jail space. Adam breathed as he powered down and Barry looked back, peeking around the corner to see Mon-El tossing the ball once more. They had made it.

"Wow," Winn breathed, looking around. There were rows of cells and they were blackened out, making it impossible to see inside. Ten of them had lights at the top and seemed active.

"Where is he?" Millie asked, moving down passed the cells. "Echo?" She looked back to her group. "How do you even open these?" There were no button or control panels on the side; no obvious glass to break or seal to release. There seems to be no way in or out.

"Only through here," Cisco indicated. There was a big control panel on the wall near the entrance, it was touchscreen and looked complicated. Cisco and Winn were already there though.

"And you can stop the shouting – he won't hear you and you may give us away," Winn ordered Millie as he and Cisco already started looking through the system. "The cells are soundproof and power-proof. No one can get in or out. This is the only way to open them."

"Well, find Echo's cell and open it," Millie demanded.

"Millie…" Barry muttered, a little warningly to her attitude.

"There is one other thing to consider," Cisco said, turning to Barry as he said this. Barry might have been the most reluctant to come, but he was also the de facto leader on this away mission. "The only thing repressing their powers is the cells. The minute we let Echo out, he can use his powers. Meaning he can hop off this world in a second if we are wrong about him."

"We're not wrong," Millie stated instantly. "He won't leave us."

Barry bit his lip at this though. They had brought nothing themselves to repress other's powers, realizing they should have planned this instead of jumping right in – they were taking a big risk here.

"Barry… you promised," Millie added, interpreting the silence of her brother as the doubt it was.

"I did," Barry said with a nod. "Okay. We continue. Open his cell."

"Going into prisoners' profiles," Winn said, tapping on the touch screen. "They have them listed by number, name, and power." Winn was impressed by the system. "You know, the DEO has similar – not as good, but similar…"

"Yeah, this is a really impressive design," Cisco added as he looked over it. He was taking mental notes to tell his Alex when he got back. If he still had a job, that is.

"Ah, Echo. Here we go." Winn said, finding the right mutant.

"Yes!" Millie muttered, happy they had found him.

"Let's hope they did not mark Tremor as Echo and Echo as Tremor," Belle voiced, making everyone look over to her at this. "Well, they did tend to forget which one was which."

"Well if they can't tell who's the evil asshole compared to who's the good guy, they don't deserve to lock either up," Millie pointed out. Barry and Belle shared a look at that.

"One of them was trying to kill Ciscos, remember Millie? If we let the wrong oneout, all Ciscos including ours are in danger again," Belle reminded Millie. She had agreed to come for Echo but she wanted to make sure they got the right one.

"Echo wouldn't lie about who he is if they did get confused, so even if Tremor did pretend to be him, Echo would make sure they marked him down as who he truly is," Millie stated now, glaring at Belle who rolled her eyes at this.

"Are we doing this or not?" Adam however asked, cutting off the argument before it got started.

"Going to need to give a password and handprint," Cisco said, thinking what he would use for a password and putting it in. He was glad it worked and so did his handprint when the computer asked for it.

"Vibration check," the computer said next.

"No!" Winn called, holding out his hands and freezing the computer. Cisco now backed away from the screen at the same time as Winn.

"What just happened?" Barry asked, concerned.

"It wants more than just passwords and handprints," Winn stated. "They set the computer up to scan the vibration of the person."

"What does that mean?" Adam asked, confused.

"Every Earth has its own vibration, and people from those Earths also vibrate at that same frequency. We vibrate different to this Earth – it's subtle, something we live with every day, so we never acknowledge it. It means that the only person who can open these cells is someone from this Earth," Cisco explained, worriedly. "You think they don't trust other Earths."

"Considering what we are trying to do, one point for Mutant Earth," Barry muttered. "Okay, we tried but this is getting out of hand…" he turned to Millie at this.

"No Barry," Millie said. "We came here to get Echo, and we'll leave with him."

"But the system… Millie, I get it, I know why you want to do this…" Barry started.

"No, you don't. We need to do this, we're not giving up." She turned to Cisco and Winn, "come on you two. You got to be able to do something."

"We could try to hack the system," Winn suggested as Barry sighed. "But I don't know what will happen when I unfreeze this. Your call, Barry."

"Let's risk it," Barry reluctant sighed, knowing his sister would never forgive him if they didn't at least try.

Both Winn and Cisco backed away from the computer before Winn unfroze it. The few seconds for the computer to realize there were no other actions felt like hours until finally the computer spoke: "Release cancelled." The screen changed back to the original screen.

"Okay," Cisco sighed in relief, going back to the screen with Winn, and the two started typing quickly that none of their other team members understood.

-SuperEarth-

Kara had selected Prime on the multiverse system and was waiting for an answer. If they didn't pick up, she would try Karry – they were always a good back up.

"Hey there SuperEarth," Prime Cisco finally answered with a smile, sitting back in his chair. "What can I help you with?"

"We have a bit of a problem," Kara said taking the lead with Alex and Astra behind her. She was more familiar with Prime than any others – after all, if it wasn't for them she wouldn't have found her Barry. "Long story short, Millie convinced a couple of people to go get Echo from Mutant Earth."

Cisco frowned at this. "Who's Echo?" He asked, making the three looking at one other, Kara unsure whether to laugh or groan at that.

"How is it possible this guy made an impression on no one else but Millie?" Alex asked, getting tired of this game, of people forgetting who Echo was. Even if she had been one of those people when Millie had come in to ask, but now she remembered everything about him – every little suspicious detail.

"Last year. The guy who recruited you all to make a multiverse net to trap his double… That Echo," Kara supplied.

"The Cisco-killer," Cisco finally said, remembering. "But we locked both of them up on Mutant Earth."

"Yes, and Millie, Barry and a few others just went to Mutant to break them out," Kara said, Cisco's mouth dropping open at that. "We told them not to, but, well Cisco was on their side, so we called you. We had to warn you and well… ask for advice."

"Barry!" Cisco yelled turning away from the screen to address Barry on his end. "Barry…? Caitlin where's Barry?"

"What is it?" Barry asked, running in, almost seeming out of breath and freaked as he did. "Is it Kara? Is she okay? Is the ba…?"

"Not Kara." Cisco said quickly. "People from SuperEarth are invading Mutant. We need to get there now," Cisco said, going for his goggles.

"Wait…? What?" Barry asked, confused. He looked to the screen to see Kara, Astra and Alex watching.

"They're trying to release Echo," Kara supplied.

"Who's Echo?" Barry asked, and Alex actually laughed this time. Cisco opened his mouth, but Barry held up a hand.

"Why didn't you guys stop them?" He asked the SuperEarth trio on the screen.

"We tried. Cisco is Vibe too and he was on board with going. We couldn't stop them," Alex supplied.

"Who went?" Barry wanted all the information he could get.

"Cisco, obviously, Winn, Belle Wells, Adam Grant, your sister Amelia and… you," Kara supplied.

Barry's expression steeled over at this before he said, a little too coolly. "Find a way to stop them. We'll bring them back to you," he said this authoritatively, Kara trying to hide the smile at this nature of Barry – it was something she wished her Barry did more.

"On it," Alex stated.

"Cisco, we can't let this happen. Alex, we'll contact you when this is sorted. Speak soon," Barry moved over and turned off the video link as Kara turned to Alex.

"It's in their hands now," Alex frowned, leaning on her back foot now as she stood.

"You said you were going to find a way to stop them…?" Kara stated to her sister, confused by this.

"Yes. I need to speak to our resident witch," Alex turned and left the room, leaving Kara and Astra alone as the two Kryptonians looked to each other for a moment.

"Enchantress," both said as one, knowing what Alex had meant.

"Was Cisco on a boat?" Astra pointed out after a moment, and Kara frowned at this. "Portholes, unfamiliar tech… they seem to have skipped ahead since we last spoke to them."

"Deservingly," Kara nodded, distracted as she wondered what Alex would do with, or for, Barry's former fiancée.

-Mutant Earth-

Cisco and Winn's hack didn't work, at least not in the way they suspected.

"System failure," the computer announced.

"Oh no…" Winn and Cisco said at the same time as the screen sparked at them and all lights turned off on the cells. Barry looked back in time to see all the cells open at once.

"Winn, freeze them!" Barry cried, and Winn put up his hand to freeze but a streak of light came out of one cell and ran right into Winn, pushing him into a wall and knocking him out. Barry paused as an obvious speedster was present. Before he could react, a scream hit into him, causing him to cry out in pain as he collapsed on his knees. Belle went to Winn's side as Adam tried to use his power to confuse the freed villains, which didn't seem to be working.

"Echo!" Millie ignored the sudden commotion as she used her power to easily get through the prisoners, seeing Echo walk out of a cell, looking around. "Echo?"

He turned to look at her, but he didn't look pleased. "What have you done?" He said, horrified as he shook his head.

Millie was confused – she had released him to save him, but before she could say anything more, an identical version of the man threw a shot of vortex energy at his double, distracting the two.

"Round two, brother?" Tremor called, menacingly.

"I'm not your brother," Echo growled, and he threw an energy beam at the other man this time. A portal opened at that, and the other man was gone.

"Echo… don't," Millie tried as the man looked back to her, disappointment in his eyes as he vanished into a portal himself.

"Cisco!" Millie turned to her vibe, who was backed into a corner but nodded, despite the situation and opened a portal next to Millie, his powers able to tell him exactly where Echo and/or Tremor had gone. Millie didn't wait as she jumped through it herself.

"What the hell?!" Mon-El had come running in, unable to stop a group of the prisoners from overpowering him and escaping. There was one man left inside; he seemed to be a weedy man, all skin and bones. He had no shirt and wore only shorts.

"Why would you open the cell?" The skinny man looked to the group, obviously annoyed.

"Calm down," Mon said, knowing who this mutant was and what his power was. "Who are you all?" He glanced to the group at this, recognizing some of them but knew that these weren't his world's friends. "How did you even get in here?"

The skinny man however, seemed to grow, physically shape shifting and became giant and red.

"Crush!" The red man now yelled.

"Damn it!" Mon groaned, turning to punch the red giant.

…

Barry and Kara Kent were working on the farm when Barry's phone sent out an alert.

"Something's going on in the Central Headquarters," Barry said, looking at the alert. "We need to go. Now!"

"Kal, Lara!" Kara called, and Kal appeared with El by his side. "You need to watch Griffin." Kara pointed at the baby monitor. "He's asleep right now."

"Got it," Kal said with a nod, and Kara and Barry both used their rings to change into their outfits, speeding away.

….

Back at the Warehouse, SuperEarth Barry looked up, rubbing his ears and still deafened. He watched as Mon fought with the red mutant. The red mutant pushing Mon into the main room and running after him. He could just see the fight once the two were out of the jail section. Turning, he saw Belle trying to heal Winn while Cisco was also by his brother. He couldn't see Millie, but he saw the damage they had done – Adam had been hit by a meta human too but was conscious, and the others had various injuries from sudden mutant attacks. Rubbing his head, Barry felt a large cut that was already healing thanks to his own powers.

That's when a new portal opened and out came another version of him and another Cisco.

"What did you do?" The new Barry asked, glaring at his doppelganger.

Before SuperEarth Barry could even react, the Red Mutant was thrown into the room and knocked out on the floor. His body shifted back into the original skinny man SuperEarth Barry had seen before, while Mon re-entered, blood dripping down his face. They watched as Mon stood for a moment but then collapsed.

"Cisco get Mon to our Caitlin and the mutant to our lock up," Prime Barry said, and Cisco nodded, opening the portal and taking them as the rest of the SuperEarth watched on helplessly. Prime Barry turned back to the remaining five, all having some forms of injury. "I don't know what you were thinking? This…"

Before Prime Barry could finish, Mutant Barry and his Kara came running in. They took a second to see what was going on and to assess the damage.

"What happened?" Mutant Barry asked as Kara Kent ran down passed the open cells.

"Everyone is gone," Kara said, as another portal opened and out came Caitlin and yet another Cisco.

"We got an alert," Vibe Junior said, seeing the doubles and knowing something bad had happened.

"The computers in here are not working," Kara Kent said to her Vibe who immediately ran to the touchpad screen now.

"Where's Mon?" Caitlin asked, looking around for her boyfriend.

"He's on our Earth along with a prisoner he stopped from escaping," Prime Barry reassured Caitlin as a portal opened again and Vibe came back out.

"So… what happened here?" Mutant Barry asked again, still confused.

"These six from SuperEarth decided to come break out Echo," Vibe informed them, but then paused. "Wait, there's only five…"

"Who's Echo?" Mutant Barry, Caitlin, and Cisco all said together.

-Earth 222-

Cisco had easily been able to locate where Echo and Tremor had gone due to the uniqueness of his Empowered version of Vibing, so when Millie landed on unfamiliar land on the edge of a precipice, she knew she was in the right location. She was momentarily stunned though as she looked at the setting sun over the ocean nearby, the cliff edge she was on crumbling into the sea below – she was confused as to why it was only last light here, but afternoon where she had just been.

"Now it ends, brother – now it ends!" The shout made Millie aware of the fighting men nearby. Turning, her heart sunk as she realized some truth in the other's words: while before when she first met him, Echo had short hair and the hint of stubble, now his hair was long and his beard unkempt, just like the double he was fighting – she couldn't tell them apart.

A flash of energy just skimmed past the man closest to her and she knew she had to act. Jumping forward, she shouted out as she used her telekinetic powers to throw both men down, winding both.

In that split second, she knew she had to make a choice as she decided to run to the man closest to her, falling to her knees as the man struggled to get up.

"Echo... I'm sorry. I had to try..." Millie muttered, looking to the man.

"Don't..." he muttered, looking hurt. "You shouldn't have. They were right, I can't be trusted... neither of us can be."

"But..." Millie thought she had the wrong one. Was this Tremor instead? She didn't have a chance to ask as she saw out of the corner of her eye the other man get up. She turned her head, just in time to see him summon an energy blast in their direction.

"No!" The man beside her cried, holding out his hand now. The beam of energy vanished into a portal, but it was only redirected as another portal appeared behind the attacking man, the energy beam striking him from behind.

Millie watched in shock as the other man looked stunned before falling forward, unmoving.

"No, no, no!" Millie cried, looking to the man she was with. Either Echo or Tremor it didn't matter now. "The link between you two...?"

"If he dies, I..." the man started, but groaned as fell back onto the grass.

"But I was saving you!" Millie shouted, tears in her eyes now as she realized it was a death blow that had hit its own maker.

"You shouldn't have come..." the man below her muttered.

"I had to save you from them, Echo..." was all Millie could say, tears now streaming down her face.

"Not him. Oscar," the man stated, his breathing labored now. "I'm called... Oscar. I have just enough strength to give you... I can send you back, mo..." but whatever he was trying to say failed as his eyes closed, his breath leaving him.

"No!" Millie cried, unaware of the weak portal forming below him until he was sucked in, dragging her back too.

-SuperEarth-

Alex had headed straight to the cells, to the special one only she had access to as she pressed a button. The tinted glass turned clear as she looked at the woman, curled into a foetal position on the floor, dressed in what looked like green rags. She didn't look up as she spoke: "To what do I owe this visit after a year of isolation?"

"I need a way to block Empowered powers," Alex was straight to the point as Enchantress looked up at her, a small smirk on her face.

"So, Amelia Allen did it," Enchantress stated, causing Alex to double back.

"What do you mean? What do you know?" Alex kept poised. There wasn't much Enchantress could do now Alex had possession of her heart. She had tried to come up with ways to depowering the woman entirely – such as taking her heart off-world, but no portal Cisco made could send the heart away. Even Kara had tried to toss it into space, but the thing had remained in her own hand, like it was a life of itself. Regardless, without her heart physically in place, Enchantress was no more than a street magician and this cell was equipped to deal with that magic, so Alex was confident she could keep the woman down.

"She's a troubled soul is Amelia Allen," Enchantress crawled closer to Alex as she kept her eye on the head of the DEO, unblinking. "She's playing a long game, one that's not yet reached it conclusion. This is one of her own puzzles. How to rescue the child…"

"Child?" Alex frowned. She would not get pulled into this witch's mind games.

"I believe he's called Echo… or Tremor… it doesn't matter," Enchantress shrugged, sitting cross-legged on the floor now.

"No, it doesn't," Alex shook this off. She didn't want to do this. "I need your help."

"I know," the witch nodded. "My Empowered are very different to what your multiverse calls meta-human. Their own devices won't be as effective as the one who made these humans special. I need items from each of them. Something personal from them. I can then put a spell on each item to counteract their own powers. It will make them normal, powerless."

"Good," Alex didn't want to get pulled into anything mind games of Enchantress. "There's one more thing…"

"If you put these items on them, only you can take them off," Enchantress nodded, confirming she knew the other thing Alex needed.

"Okay then. I'll be back," Alex pressed the button on the panel, tinting the glass again and muting the cell.

Despite this, she did hear Enchantress call back: "I'll be waiting…"

-Mutant Earth-

"That call this morning," Kara Kent groaned, remembering SuperEarth's plea for help and her denial. "I said no."

"But how did you know we were here?" SuperEarth Barry asked, looking at his Prime double now. "There's no… Oh. Kara." He suddenly realized. "Kara, Alex, and Astra. They warned you? They told you we were coming here. They were never going to let us get Echo…" He felt foolish for thinking they would. He felt stupid for even trying.

"They were smart for warning us. This is not how you treat other Earths," Prime Barry stated. "I've never done this when I came to your Earth. Even when Zoom was there. I took your lead. You just let out all their metas… sorry mutants – do you know…?" But whatever he was about to say fell on silence as another portal opened up and two figures fell to the floor beside the clashing group. They all turned to see Millie leaning over the body of the man she had been trying to rescue.

She looked up when she realized she was on solid ground and stared momentarily at the silent group before anger filled her watery eyes.

"This is your fault!" Millie suddenly screamed, jumping up from the body. "You should have let us have him!" Pure rage seemed to be filling her as she used her telekinetic powers to send objects flying, aiming right at the Mutant and Prime group.

Kara and the two Barrys gave each other a look, almost reading each other's minds as Kara went to block the objects – one of the cells had even uprooted as Millie sent it flying toward Kara. But Kara used it, drawing Millie attention to her. Millie didn't even suspect as the two Barrys came up behind her, one Barry twisting her arm, causing her to cry out.

"I don't want to knock you out Millie, but I will if I have to," the Barry twisting her arm said.

"Stop this," the other Barry said as Millie screamed, sending object at the Barry that had her in an arm lock. Barry just phased both of them through the objects though to keep his hold on her, "or I'll put you in a cell on my Earth!" This was obviously Prime Barry.

"Millie, please..." this time it was her Barry, still with the SuperEarth group, not daring to move but looking to his sister, pleadingly. "It's over. We shouldn't have done this…" his eyes were glistening with tears for his sister's hurt and pain.

Millie crumbled in Mutant Barry's grip, he barely able to hold her as she suddenly howled with tears, momentarily surprising all in the room. Both Prime and Mutant Barry frowned at one another, but neither having a Millie of their own – well, Mutant had a part-time Millie, but she was very different to this version, he could tell – didn't quite know how to react.

It was Kara Kent who brought attention back to normal, though.

"Go back home now, or we'll remove you forcibly," Kara simply said, glaring at the group, not even sparing a look for Millie.

"We'll go," SuperEarth Barry said, moving forward to take his sister, who for once didn't resist. Vibe was about to open a portal for them, but SuperEarth's Cisco had already beaten him to it as Barry dragged Millie through the portal, Belle reluctantly helped a confused Adam through and then Winn, who glanced momentarily at Cisco, left.

"I'm sorry," SuperEarth Cisco said simply, unsure what else to say as he stepped back through the portal, it closed behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment or a Kudos at end if you enjoy.
> 
> Karry Beta out.


	3. A Helping Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll notice the writing style on this chapter is a bit different to my normal one, that's because, as this is the most Mutant Earth this story is going to be (being a crossover), this is more Millie's chapter than mine, so I wanted to keep her style as she did write it… well, beside the first bit, but that's needed to bring the story to conclusion for next chapter, even if it feels slightly out of sync with the rest…

Alex moved back toward the cells, Supergirl behind her. They reached the blacked-out cubicle, but before Alex could press the button to reveal its occupant, Kara made a move to stop her.

"Are you sure about this?" Kara asked her sister as Alex turned to her, confused. "I mean, working with Enchantress…" Kara tried to elaborate.

"Our best minds are part of the group who left. If anyone could make devices to dampen people's powers, it's them. But given they're the people I want to temporarily take powers away from, they would find ways around it, build in failsafe's I'm not privy to. Using Enchantress, however much as I hate it, means there's none of that. Hate her as much as you want, she can't betray me."

"I don't hate her," Kara sighed as Alex pressed the button. "I just don't trust her…"

Enchantress was standing now, in the dead center of the cell and staring directly at the sisters. Her expression was unreadable as both Alex and Kara couldn't help but shiver at the oddness of the scene as Alex un-blackened the glass to address her.

"You have the items?" Enchantress suddenly spoke, still unmoving as Alex nodded.

"Yes. One for each of them," Alex confirmed as Kara gave a sideways glance. "But not Barry Allen."

"He didn't want to go on this mission," Kara stated quickly to the witch. "He went out of loyalty to his sister."

"He's a hero to these cities, this world," Enchantress confirmed. "Exactly what I hoped for. What I knew… I gave him those powers, after all. I saw – no, June Moone – saw his potential."

"As does the speed force which has chosen him across the multiverse," Kara pointed out. Not wanting Enchantress to think she was the only one who saw potential in him, but the woman ignored this.

"The items?" Enchantress looked toward Alex now as she said this.

"Yes," Alex moved over to a hatch – it was what they used to pass meals through and first presented a thumb ring. She passed it through on a tray.

"It's from –" Alex started.

"Cat Grant, yes," Enchantress confirmed, creeping Alex out how much she already knew. When Alex had told Cat what Adam had done, she had been furious. She was waiting in the main lab for Adam to return now, in fact, ready to punish her son. It would have been a hilarious moment had it not been such a somber atmosphere.

"A personal possession of Adam's from his late father," Alex stated as the witch took the item, observing it momentarily as she held it between her index finger and thumb. She then dropped it into her other hand and closed her palm around it.

Alex and Kara watched on as a green flow emanated from Enchantress's hand holding the ring. When she opened her palm, the ring however looked unchanged. The witch then proceeded to pass the ring back through the food slot to return to Alex.

"Once one puts it on his thumb, only that person can take it off, Director Danvers," Enchantress reminded Alex, who was already pulling a small chain out of a bag she had the items in.

"Ah, my Amelia's," Enchantress smiled as Alex put it on the tray but paused.

"Your Amelia?" Kara asked this before Alex could.

"Slip of the tongue," Enchantress smirked as Alex and Kara shared another look. Alex remembered earlier Enchantress had mentioned about a long game of Millie's – was this part of a bigger plan from Enchantress? "Tell me, how is this possession is connected to Amelia's heart?" Enchantress tried to move the conversation along.

"It's… urm…" Alex started, but she was staring at Enchantress now, wondering if this was a good idea all along.

"It's from the Supergirl and Flash line of jewelry," Kara spoke up. "It represents the merge of her brother and her own hero as people to admire and look to. According to her parents it was the only thing she wanted for her birthday a few months ago and she rarely goes anywhere without it."

"And yet she went on a rescue mission without it. Curious." Enchantress stated as Alex now cautiously put the bracelet on the tray and passed it through the cell. "But it will do," Enchantress continued as she now held it to examine the thing.

"You have magic still," Kara finally spoke as the witch dropped the chain into her other hand and the same green glow covered the metal.

"Yes, of course. But I cannot leave this cell," Enchantress replied, almost casually as she placed the bracelet back on the tray to pass through the slot to Alex. "Small tricks, small trinkets. Nothing major. I cannot phase myself out of this cell or teleport away. I can't even crack the glass to leave. I am limited, especially without my heart…" Kara remembered Barry's first act as a hero to remove Enchantress's heart last year, effectively depowering the witch and letting them capture and imprison her.

The last three items were Cisco's, Winn's and Belle's. The brothers' items were part of a new version of the DEO armor that James had stolen last year. They had been spending the past year improving on a new prototype and Alex couldn't think of anything the boy's loved more. In this case, these were metallic wrist bands, connecting the arms of the suits to the gloves; they were effective though as Enchantress put her green glow around the bands and passed them back.

The last was a necklace from Tess Morgan. Like Adam's ring, it was the only thing of her deceased parent that Belle owned – her sister had her parent's engagement ring, but as she had nothing to do with this mission, that was still safely on Jesse's finger – and was just as promising to enchant. Harry had given it over begrudging, not impressed with his daughter's actions, although somewhat approving of Belle's reasoning when he'd been told the full story.

As Kara watched Enchantress work, she couldn't help but feel restless. Alex was doing something to fix this mistake, Harry had done his part with the necklace, even her aunt was keeping watch for when their world betrayers were inevitably returning, but she was just tagging along and waiting. It wasn't like her.

"I think this is perfect timing. You have what you wanted, and my Enchanted Children have returned," these words reached Kara before she took them in and only really reacted when Alex moved, unable to question the term 'Enchanted Children'.

"They're back," Alex stated as Enchantress waved at Kara and the screen darkened – although Kara could still see the woman within thanks to her x-ray vision.

Kara sighed though as she turned and followed her sister.

-Mutant Earth-

The remining group of Mutant Earth and Prime Earth had congregated outside of the main jail area, all waiting on Vibe Junior, who was checking over the damage SuperEarth had done.

"What's the verdict, Junior?" Kara asked.

"They tried to hack our system," Junior explained, "probably to get passed our vibration check."

"Vibration check?" Vibe asked, curious.

"We have several mutants from other Earths," Junior said. "I thought it was a good idea for only us to be able to release them."

"Not a bad idea," Vibe said with a nod, taking note.

"But they overrode it. The system is rebooting. It won't be up for another 24 hours," Junior sighed. "Nothing I can do. We'll have to call ARGUS to take prisoners… once we get them back."

"Who did we have in holding?" Mutant Barry asked, not sure himself. He didn't keep track of who they kept in their prison and who they put in jail or with ARGUS. That was more Cisco and Caitlin's thing. He just took out the mutants when needed.

"Ten mutants," Caitlin added, having already looked it up. "Echo or Tremor is dead, and with their biological link it's safe to assume both are gone – even if we only have one body."

"I'll find the other body later," Vibe spoke up, Caitlin nodded.

"Okay. So then there's the mutant I know you guys took back; which was he?" Caitlin looked to Prime Barry now at that.

"He was large and red and then when Mon knocked him out he transformed to a normal man," Prime Barry said that, being the only way to describe the man he did not know.

"Temper Tantrum," Vibe Junior said as the description.

"Seriously?" Vibe raised his eyebrow at the name.

"When he gets angry, his power activates, and he goes wild. But when his not angry he's a nice guy. He actually turned himself in to us. Wanting us to lock him up." Vibe Junior stated as if defending the name.

"I've been trying to find a cure for him," Caitlin added, with a nod. "But that leaves seven mutants. The Rival." Caitlin said, bringing up a picture of a speedster – Prime Barry and Cisco recognized the speedster outfit right away. "Speedster." Caitlin confirmed. "We had to use Karry's Anti-Speed Formula on him, but it won't work again."

"Then we have…" Caitlin brought up six more pictures.

"Rainbow Raider, Peek-a-Boo, and Hydroman," Vibe recognized three of them.

"Water Jet," Vibe Junior corrected and Vibe gave his double a look – he and Karry Cisco always argued over the name of this meta and it seemed his Mutant counterpart had another name. He decided not to bring up the matter though, even if this version of the name sounded familiar to him.

"That's Livewire," Prime Barry said, recognizing the electrical meta from when he was on Alien. "And Laurel? Black Siren?"

"The one that was working for Tremor… or Echo… still confused if one was good or bad or if both were bad or neither," Vibe Junior said. "But she's from Villain Earth."

"No," Kara Kent moaned, seeing the last one on the list. "Not him." She pointed at the last Mutant, and the Prime duo realized from the reaction that it was bad. "He knows my identity. He kidnapped Kal." This was Molten Man. The first mutant she and Barry had ever faced together. "Stalker, they are in danger. We…"

"Kara, Kansas and Central are not next door to each other. He's not getting to the farm anytime soon. The best way to protect Kal and Griffin is to catch him now." Mutant Barry said levelly, and Kara nodded. "Caitlin, get on the multiverse phone. Call Karry. Get Amelia to the farm to watch them. We could also use some extra help here." Caitlin gave a nod, going for the phone. "Cisco, get Wally and Jesse. We need Crunch and Lady Flash. And any other member of the Justice Society nearby."

"Static's in the city, but everyone else is too far. We really need to get teleportation tech down," Junior mumbled as he went to contact the three.

"We could help you there," Vibe said with a little smirk, their Earth having taken leaps and bounds this year since their encounter with New Justice Earth, and Cisco having found out Karry used aliens to advance their tech – he had since contacted Krypton, Daxam and the Green Lanterns for tech advice. He was currently monitoring a version of Zap technology back home.

"I'll help with this," Prime Barry spoke up, making Mutant Barry look at him. "I don't like you and I know you don't like me, but I respect your world. I'll help you clean up this mess. You could use me against this Rival guy," Prime Barry explained, and Mutant Barry nodded.

"Amelia, Kara, and Barry are in Disney World," Caitlin called out, on the landline to Karry from the warehouse. "But my counterpart is willing to go to the farm with her kids to be with the Kal, Griffin, and Lara. She's a mutant. And their Firestorm is willing to come here to help along with Powergirl. They just need a ride."

"I got them," Vibe said as he left.

Just then, another speedster came running into the warehouse. She was wearing an almost completely yellow outfit with grey boots and grey shoulder pads. She had a red lightning bolt on the outfit, going all the way down her chest, and two red lightning bolts around her legs. There was also a hint of red above her boots and on her arms. She was wearing a yellow helmet, like a racer's helmet, that covered her face, but the top section slid up to show Jesse's face. Vibe Junior had really gone to town on this outfit.

They then heard a motorcycle park outside and in came Wally. He was wearing an outfit too that was a mix of blacks and whites with white gloves and white boots. He also holding a white mask in his hands.

Another hero with electricity around him came in at that point too, stepping off the metal hovering skateboard he had been using to fly. He was a 20-something black man, wearing black pants and a white shirt with a black lightning bolt, of sort, on it. He had a blue jacket on with yellow rims and a white mask with yellow goggles. He was wearing gloves too. Prime assumed this must be Static.

"We have a prisoner escape?" the man spoke, seeming to be giving the Prime counterparts a weird look.

"Long story," Mutant Barry stated. "Static, meet my Prime counterpart."

A portal opened in the room again and out came Vibe, with Karry's Firestorm and a teenaged version of Kara in a white suit the same as Prime Kara's, and next to her was her dog, Krypto Junior – and even Power Dog, Prime's Kryptonian super dog.

"Hey," Prime Barry smiled as the golden retriever moved over to his master and licked his face. "No Kara, so Powie came to the rescue?" he stated to the dog, who wagged her tail enthusiastically.

"Stopped by home to get her before going to Karry," Vibe explained.

"What's up with your Kara? Why can't she be here?" Mutant Barry asked not unkindly, wondering why Prime Kara hadn't shown up. He liked the Prime counterpart to Kara better than his own, although he wouldn't admit it.

"Long story," Prime Barry stood at that to look over his double.

"Ronnie?" Caitlin was asking Firestorm, however, never having seen the new Firestorm before, with its unusual mix of faces and shoulder-length blonde hair.

"Yeah, it's me and the twins," Ronnie said, in a different voice. "Cody and Michelle. So tell me who needs taking down and we're there."

"I got this," Karen said, seeming to fake punch the air with a smile, Krypto Junior wagging his tail at her feet.

"Karen, remember what we said. Be careful. If something happens to you, four angry Kryptonians and one angry Amazonian will be out for my blood," Ronnie stated, very serious – Karen had been at STAR when they gotten the call, so Ronnie figured to take the Young Justice member. She had been doing well and even allowed out alone on certain calls. Karen gave a nod though, knowing she had promised to be careful.

"We'll direct you from here," Junior said, going to connect all coms as they had a basic computer system set up, almost like a reception desk and he was already at the computers. He was already pulling a few laptops out of a drawer and connecting them up for Prime Cisco and his Caitlin. "Besides, I already got a lead on a couple of them."

"I'll help on computers," Vibe said, taking position as Junior gave his counterpart a nod; Caitlin was already going to one of the laptops. The heroes used this cue to leave.

-Molten Man-

"Hey Kara?" Vibe Junior said through the coms. "I'm about to make you very happy. You know how Luthor Corp and Lena Luthor have opened a new headquarters in Central? Big sign saying Luthor Corp out front?"

"Get to the point," Kara said bluntly. She would much rather be on the farm than clearing up this mess.

"Well, it seems Molten Man must have seen the sign. He's attacking the place," Junior finished. Molten Man was a Meteor Mutant with fire power, a part of a Luthor experiment to get rid of powers, but they had only made him stronger.

"On my way," Kara said, glad the mutant wasn't after Kal. "Stalker; are you coming?"

"Right in front of you," Mutant Barry said, running into the Luthor Corp building before Kara could.

Molten Man was standing in the reception, Lena Luthor in front of him as employees ran. Molten Man must have explained on why he was attacking though for Lena to be simply addressing the mutant, cool and calm.

"Look," Lena was saying, "I had no part in those experiments. What my brother did was unethical – you're here trying to hurt innocent people!"

"You did this," Molten Man was as eloquent as ever.

Before the fire could hit her, Barry had grabbed hold of Lena and taken her out of the way, seconds before Kara was in Lena's place, using her freeze breath to put out the flames.

"Remember me?" Kara said with a smirk. Even though she had her mask on, she figured Molten Man would remember her. She was proven right as Molten Man screamed out and a pool of lava came shooting out from his feet.

He came running at her, fist out to punch. Kara smirked and dodged as she grabbed hold of her cape and used it to toss at him. The cape circled around his arm, tightening, and she used it to throw Molten Man aside – she had long-since learned 'cape tricks' at the suggestion of Mon-El, who's own outfit included a cape Cisco had made from a Kryptonian synthetic material, which allowed for such a feat. Molten Man jumped up, sending fire at Kara who used the cape to block it.

"Are you okay Ms. Luthor?" Barry asked as Kara battled.

"Yes," Lena said, nodding.

"Get your people out of here. We got this," Barry stated, turning to the fighting pair, seeing his wife using a combination of her own fists, cape, and freeze breath. Molten Man kept on coming at her though. Barry remembered that last time when it had taken both Kara and Kal, using freeze breath at the maximum, to stop this mutant while Barry also had to use a fire extinguisher – Kal had blown his powers for a few days afterward, needing to recharge.

"Wait, Ms. Luthor?" Lena paused, turning back to face Barry. "Do you have anything in this building that would sort of freeze him?" Barry asked. Lena gave a smirk.

"Yes, I have been doing work to advance firefighting, while also recreating a cold gun that the villain Captain Cold use to use before he disappeared," Lena said.

"Hey, wait, I made that. Copyright Cisco Ramon!" Cisco yelled out, but only Barry and Kara could hear him. They ignored the comment.

"I'll go get it," Lena said, running up the stairs instead of out.

Barry ran at Molten Man, using his arms as tornados to put out some of his flames. Kara gave her husband a smirk, the two running around Molten Man like they had done together so long ago. Molten Man sent lava in all direction to hit them, but having expected it this time, Barry phased through the hot stuff and Kara used her cape to fight through it.

Kara then used the cape to toss the mutant into the air as Barry ran at speeds, punching him and sending him flying into a wall. This only caused Molten Man to get madder.

"How much of a beating can this guy take?" Barry asked, wondering if his odd looks gave him some protection. His skin was jet black like coal and his veins were practically magma.

Before he could come at them again, a jet a cold light hit into Molten Man. "Flash!" Lena called from the stairs – she had shot at Molten Man with a gold gun. She then tossed a small metal device at Barry, who caught it. "Push the button and get it close to him."

Barry pushed the button indicated and ran at speeds, dropping the device at Molten Man's feet. A cloud of cold air came out of the device, and Kara used her freeze breath to make it even colder. When the mist was gone, Molten Man was on the floor. Part of his black skin was white, frozen.

"Is he dead?" Lena asked, coming closer, not putting down her cold gun.

"His heart is still beating," Kara said, able to hear the heartbeat of the mutant.

"Nice devices," Barry said with a nod to Lena.

"Ice bomb," Lena explained. "Throw it in a fire and, well, you saw what happened. Working on something to suck out oxygen too but wouldn't work well on a mutant like this," Lena was braver than her brother, and an obviously better candidate to lead the family company, especially since Lex hadn't been seen since she had taken over the company – neither Lex or the scientists working on mutants had received any jailtime, but the company could have been destroyed if it wasn't for Lena stepping up and bringing the place back around.

"I'd be more than happy to supply Lady Power and the Flash with some weapons," Lena added now, smiling.

"Hey, I make all our tech," Junior complained in Barry's ear – even though he was helping multiple people at once, he must have heard this comment.

"We'll send our tech guy to see, but we might well take you up on that offer," Barry said. "Junior, where are we taking Molten Man?"

"This Junior title is getting old," Vibe Junior complained, knowing the title was stuck. "I contacted ARGUS. They are getting cells ready."

Kara picked up Molten Man and, with a last nod to Lena, the two ran out to get him to ARGUS before he woke.

-Livewire-

"We got Livewire all the way in National." Caitlin had tracked the electrical meta, and Karen gave a smirk.

"I got it," Karen said, already flying at her top speed towards National. With Krypto Junior – or Powerdog as she had come to name him – by her side. Back on Karry, before she had been officially allowed to be a hero, she had taken a shot from Livewire which had her out for a while. Now she thought she was more than ready to take on the electrical meta – or mutant – on this Earth.

"She's attacking her former boss, Cat Grant. Chloe's in the office as well," Caitlin said.

"Who's Chloe?" Karen asked.

"Lois Lane's cousin," Caitlin explained to the superhero. Chloe had taken an offer from Cat Grant recently to be a reporter specifically for CatCo – she was allowed to work from Smallville, or Starling depending on travel, as she normally lived around the two areas. She only had to go to National every so often to check in with Ms. Grant.

"Why do all Livewires hate Cat?" Kara asked as Powerdog barked and the two flew into the office. Powerdog immediately went up bite the villain as Karen blocked an electrical attack from hitting the two other women in the office.

"What's this, a Power… girl?" Livewire said as Cat took Chloe to duck below the desk, Livewire sending electricity at Powerdog, who barely dodged it.

"Actually, yes," Karen said with a smirk, glad on this Earth it was unmistakable with Kara being Lady Power here. People were getting use to her being Powergirl on her Earth, but it had taken a while with names like Supergirl Junior or Kid Supergirl thrown around.

Livewire sent electricity out at Karen, who used her freeze breath to counteract it. Powerdog joined in as Chloe and Cat backed out of the room. The attacks exploded with each other, sending Karen through the glass window.

Livewire was knocked back towards the television screens.

"Ugh. Catch you later Kitty," Livewire called, knowing to back out as she sent an attack at Cat, which Karen and Powerdog flew back in to block. When they could face the mutant again, Livewire had already retreated through the electrical current of the television, gone.

Karen went to fly out with Powerdog looking around, hoping to detect the current Livewire emitted, but to no luck.

"Livewire is gone. I'm sorry… I just… I couldn't catch her and save Cat or your Chloe at the same time," Karen said with a groan. She had grown and used her powers more since the last time she had faced Livewire, but the electricity still hurt badly. She wasn't physically hurt, or unconscious this time, but her body was still tingling, and she felt woozy now. "I'm going to come in. I need… solar lights." Karen hated to admit it, and she knew she had broken the one thing Ronnie had told her when she came to not get hurt, but at least she would heal quicker this time.

"I'll get it ready," Caitlin said as Karen and Powerdog flew back towards Central and the warehouse, much slower than before, as Krypto Junior kept a close eye on his mistress.

-Black Siren and Water Jet-

"Hey, your water guy is a solid block of ice!" Static complained in the coms.

He had been sent to go after the water mutant, his electrical powers able to take out the mutant easily enough, but when Prime Vibe had found his location and Static had followed, he was ice.

"Ah yeah Hydroman has two forms. Water and ice," Vibe said, also directing his own Barry and Power Dog as well, so splitting his attention between the two. Vibe refused to use 'Water Jet' as the name for the meta. He remembered it now as the one used on New Justice and he hated it then and hated it now. It was worse than H2-No. "You're going to have to melt him. My Jesse and Wally did say it only works when he's water." Prime Jesse and Wally had battled this mutant on Karry, after all. "You know, it's really strange – he's a bad guy everywhere but my Earth," Vibe mentioned thoughtfully, remembering when Power Girl had diffused the situation with Hydroman a few years ago.

"You talk too much," Static stated. He was flying overhead on his metal board, trying to get a shot at Water Jet, but his power seemed to just bounce off.

"Firestorm's not far off," Caitlin's voice cut in, having been helping with Firestorm. "He has Black Siren. Maybe a meet up would be useful?"

"On it," Static said, flying down and closer to Water Jet. "Yo!" Static called, throwing electricity at Water Jet. Water Jet turned to punch Static, but he went too high, causing the mutant to fall. "Too slow. Catch me if you can!" Static sent out another shock at the water mutant, then headed towards where Ronnie was, the mutant chasing behind him.

…

Firestorm had found Siren, who seemed to have been heading towards STAR Labs – maybe to finish her objective of killing Cisco, or maybe to seek revenge for her lock up, either way Firestorm had been informed of her history here.

"There's no point in it anymore," Firestorm called, sending a fire blast at Siren who screamed, diverting the blast. "The person who recruited you to kill Cisco has been locked up as long as you; he's dead now and they've all moved on. You don't belong on this world. Why don't we send you back to yours?"

"Who says I want to go back? My world was boring. I want to start killing heroes again," Siren stated. "Starting with you!" She let out a loud scream at Firestorm; he had ear plugs, but they might not have been effective as he felt odd at the cry.

The vibrations from the scream separated Ronnie, Michelle, and Cody, all three falling back in shock.

"Well, well, well. Three heroes in one," Siren said with a smirk. "This will be easier than I thought." She stood in front of Ronnie and screamed. The earplugs having been in Firestorm together were not in Ronnie ears anymore.

"Ronnie!" Cody yelled, trying to get to his feet. "Michelle. Come on."

"Why did I get into this…?" Michelle hissed as she went to pick herself up.

Before they could get to their third, Static had arrived and sent an electrical attack directly at Siren. She stopped as she shuddered with the electricity.

"I got the loud girl!" Static yelled. "Maybe you can melt him?" He directed to the iced-up mutant, running toward them.

"Michelle, Cody!" Ronnie said, and the pair ran, taking Ronnie's hand and re-joining Firestorm together. Taking to the air, they sent a fire blast right at Water Jet – the fire easily able to melt him back in to his water form.

At that, the water mutant started jetting water at Firestorm which Firestorm blocked with his own fire blast, jumping into the air and flying around the water mutant as he did. "Ronnie, I would not want to know what happens if you evaporate him," Caitlin said warningly. "He could either die or become a liquid gas-like mutant."

"Got it; no evaporation," Firestorm said. "Static, switch," he then called out, and Static flew over, sending another electrical attack at Water Jet. Water Jet blocked Firestorm from leaving though, sending another blast at the other world mutant by one of jet attacks before he was knocked out.

Distracted by Water Jet, Siren had recovered from her electrical shock and took the opportunity to disappear into an alley, dodging out. It was only when Firestorm had recovered that he realized she was gone.

"Hey, where's Siren?" Firestorm asked; he found it odd to fight Laurel, but he knew this version was bad. Ronnie and Static both flew high, looking for the mutant from another Earth. They could not find her.

"Damn," Static muttered.

"It seems Siren got away." Firestorm informed Caitlin and the Ciscos. "Any news over there?"

"Sorry," Vibe replied.

"Well, we got the water mutant," Static said, somewhat confidently. "One out of two's not bad." Firestorm gave Static a smile. "Now, how do I transfer this water mutant to containment?" Static asked, flying back down to where he was, hopping off his metal flying board and taking it in his hand as he did. Firestorm landed next to him.

"ARGUS got a containment unit," Caitlin said. "They are on their way to your location. Just sit tight in case he wakes."

"Got it," Firestorm said, turning to Static. "It was nice working with you." After this team up, it was worth looking for the man on his Earth. He could be helpful in their Justice League.

"You too, man," Static said, holding up his fist. "Would a fist bump burn me?"

Firestorm smirked, held out his fist and the fire around it lowered as the two fist-bumped.

-Rainbow Raider and Peek A Boo-

Jesse was chasing the teleporter. The good news was she could only teleport to something with in her eye sight, but the bad news was that she was really fast, and it was hard to predict where she would be next.

"We got a problem," it was Vibe Junior who had been trying to predict where Peek A Boo would appear next, talking into the coms. "Rainbow Raider's hit Wally… and let's say his anger is building. Jesse, you're going to have to let Peek A Boo go. She's not as dangerous as Raider – plus an enraged Wally isn't a good thing given his power."

"On it," Jesse said, running away from Peek A Boo and heading down the street. It seemed Raider had wanted to get out of town since he had gone to a bus stop, which is where Wally was now, punching a bench into pieces.

"Crunch!" Jesse called his hero name. "Come on, you're under Rainbow Raider's influence, and he's getting away!" Jesse could see the man walking away from where she was, cautiously so as not to attract attention, but she had to make sure Wally would not hurt himself or anyone else.

"You!" Wally said, moving to punch Jesse, which she easily dodged. "You break up with me…" like their Karry and Prime counterparts, Jesse and Wally had tried for a relationship, but Jesse had decided it did not work out since their accident last year. "Then you get the speed I wanted..." Wally was throwing out punches with each sentence, but Jesse easily dodged them, annoyed herself now. "I should be the speedster! It was the same accident! We had the same speedster suits!"

Jesse had been moving backwards as Wally punched, keeping an eye on Raider while she did – they reached him quickly with Wally's simple anger, and Jesse used Wally's power against the mutant, phasing through him in shock as Wally punch Raider hard. He collapsed to the floor, blood coming out of his head.

"Hey Jesse, managed to reprogram your helmet. Get it on Wally and it will reverse the effects of Raider's powers," Vibe Junior said.

"Good to know," Jesse said, taking off her helmet but blurring her face. She phased through Wally and then slammed the helmet onto his head, holding it down so Wally could not remove it. She knew it worked when Wally stopped trying to fight.

"Lady Flash?" Wally said, taking the helmet off and returning it to Jesse. "I'm sorry… I…"

"Forget it," Jesse said. "Let ARGUS know Raider's going to need some medical attention. Did Boo get away?"

"She's probably long gone," Vibe Junior said as Jesse went to go pick up the bleeding mutant.

Wally looked guilty at that, biting his lip.

"Too bad we both couldn't have gotten super strength and super speed," Jesse said with a smirk. "Cause he's heavy..." Jesse was hoping it would make Wally feel better and it seemed to work as Wally gave a chuckle and Jesse ran off to deliver the mutant to ARGUS.

-The Rival-

Prime Barry had been running with Powie by his side.

"So, I got their speedster tracker on and managed to upgrade it easily," Vibe said in his ear. "The Rival's in a construction site just north of your location." Barry and Powie had been running around, trying to find the lost speedster, but had been having no luck. Barry mumbled his thanks though as he ran into the site.

"Hey!" Barry yelled out, hoping to get the mutant's attention.

"Hello Flash," The Rival was standing on a half-made building, high up on the I-beams. He was clearly mistaking Barry for Mutant Barry, and Prime Barry could not blame him – they did have practically the same outfit, even if there were subtle differences. "So, we finally meet, and you've got a pet too? Adorable." He was sarcastic at this as Powie growled. "You know, sending in your sidekick with that dirty trick… you should treat your Rival better."

The Rival rushed at Barry, who dodged as Powie pounced. "Vibe, what's this guy deal?" Barry asked, finding the whole speech odd.

"According to my counterpart, he had this thing about wanting to be the rival of their Barry, but he's extremely new to his powers – only been in their holding for about a week. And it was not Barry who took him out – Jesse did! Pretty soon after waking up, in fact. She used the anti-speed formula from Karry though, so that's not an option." Vibe informed Barry of the history provided as the Rival barely dodged Power Dog's heat vision.

Barry ran around the Rival as Powie distracted the surprised speedster; he grabbed hold of the Rival's arm though and tossed him to the floor. "You need more practice to be my Rival!" Barry called, but the Rival seemed to get angry at that.

He jumped up and grabbed a large pipe before tossing it at Barry, who was ready to phase through the metal, but Powie easily grabbed it in her mouth, like it was a stick tossed to play and Barry tried not to laugh as he sped forward and grabbed the speedster. He hit him against a small crane and then punched him hard to knock him out.

"I got him easy. Is ARGUS in the same place it used to be back home?" While ARGUS on Prime was now solely based in the same warehouse the jailbreak here had taken place, he hoped they hadn't moved on this earth. If it was the same place they used to be it would be easy to take this escapee to ARGUS without asking for directions.

"Yeah," Vibe said, and Barry nodded to Powie, who tossed aside the pipe still in her mouth and went to grab the Rival, easily taking him to the air as Barry lead the way to the ARGUS base.

…

By the time he got back to the Warehouse, all the heroes had re-joined to catch up. Barry noted Karry's Ronnie was separated from the twins and lecturing Karen, who was under the lights, while Krypto Junior lay at her feet on the bed.

"Alright. Now that everyone is here…" Mutant Barry called, standing next to his wife, "we want to thank the multiverse for coming."

"Hey, our world owed you one by now," Ronnie said dismissively. "Sorry we couldn't be of more help."

"Your Karen saved Cat and Chloe, and you helped get Water Jet," Kara said, assuring the group from Karry. "You helped. As for the ones who got away… we'll get them eventually. We have a Justice Society across the country who we've alerted to these escapees."

Mutant Barry moved away from his wife at this though, heading towards Prime Barry, who hesitated at the move.

"Hey, Prime… I know we had our differences," Mutant Barry said, taking Prime Barry aside so they could talk privately. "But you came when you heard about this. You tried to stop it from happening and helped when it did. Thank you."

"Well, I might have not liked you but I would never let a world invade yours – even a world that are meant to be friends," Mutant Barry said.

"For what it's worth, before you showed up the first time I was wondering what would have happened if I had went to challenge Zoom. I have no regrets over my decision there, or to move to Smallville, but I do regret one thing… I should have never tormented you about your father's death. I was just pissed you yelled at me and knew how to push your buttons. I can't imagine what life would be like without dad…"

"And I shouldn't have lectured you about your life choices." Prime Barry countered. "Seems it works for you and your group though," Prime Barry held out a hand, and Mutant Barry took it. One rivalry had ended; even if another started between SuperEarth and Mutant. "And yeah, it's tough without dad but things have gotten better. I have Kara and will soon be a da–" before he could finish, Kara Kent had come up to the two, having finished her thanking of her own friends and Karry's trio and just come off the phone too.

"Hey Stalker," Kara said. "I checked in on Kal and it seems we have extra farm work – Karry's Caitlin used her Mother Nature power to get our entire crop ready for picking." Mutant Barry eyes widened at that.

"Damn, we might need an extra hand. Anyone want to do farm work?" Mutant Barry asked and the group all looked at each other.

"I have a feeling SuperEarth's Kara might," Prime Barry spoke up as Mutant Earth's Kara looked back to him, a light in her eyes now at this suggestion.

"I'm going to go to Prime to see how Mon is," Caitlin spoke up, moving over to Prime Barry and Powie, petting Power Dog too as she wagged her tail, liking the attention.

"I got to make sure our jail system gets working properly," Vibe Junior added, heading into the jail section as they had gathered outside of that area.

"We should get Karen home to her mom. Caitlin's got the multiverse hopping device to come home," Ronnie said, and Cody and Michelle seemed to let out a breath they were holding – relieved Ronnie was not going to stay to do farm work.

"Karry Universe," Vibe said and Ronnie, Michelle, Cody, Karen, and Krypto Junior all moved to the portal, Karen seeming slightly heavy on her feet as Krypto Junior kept an eye on her.

"Ready guys?" Vibe addressed Barry and Mutant Caitlin as they nodded. "Catch up later, Junior!" he called to his double in the other room.

"Thanks again," Mutant Barry nodded to his double.

"See you soon, Caitlin," Kara added as Vibe opened a portal and the three, plus dog, moved through.

Kara and Barry glanced to one another, now alone in the Warehouse, beside Cisco who was in the other room.

"Meet you back at the farm?" Barry stated, knowing Kara needed to head back there.

"See you soon, Stalker," Kara moved over to kiss Barry before turning and heading out the door. Barry however moved into the cell area, to speak to Cisco and assess the damage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. If you enjoyed, please leave a comment or a Kudos.
> 
> Karry Beta out!


	4. Punishments and Revelations

On Alex's orders, a dozen DEO agents had their guns pointed at the vortex as it opened in the main lab. They didn't lower them as five of their own Empowered exited, looking worse for wear and very downtrodden.

"Well, this is unexpected," Cat Grant, who was waiting for her son to return, had her arms folded as Adam looked to her in shock.

"Mom?" He blinked. Cat had never come to the DEO, although she was aware of the goings on in STAR Labs and her own son's association with the organization.

"You have a lot of answering to do, Adam," Cat stated angrily. "Just because you have a power – and a rather stupid one at that –"

"Hey!" Adam said, seeming offended by the statement.

"Well, it doesn't mean you can go galivanting about on rescue missions you have no prior knowledge to," Cat finished, acting as if her son hadn't interrupted as Astra, waiting in the room with the CEO of CatCo, smirked at the woman's attitude.

"It was a failed mission though," Barry was the one to speak up. Millie looked lost beside him as Cisco appeared through the portal, which closed behind him.

"How so?" Astra couldn't help but be curious.

"Echo and Tremor…" Millie muttered.

"Both died," Barry stated, a little bluntly as he looked regretful and annoyed.

"And we freed their Empowered – sorry, mutants – from their cells," Belle spoke up. She was glad her dad wasn't here, although Harry would come in later to punish his daughter. She was sure about that.

"You what?!" Four voices spoke as one as Alex and Kara joined Cat and Astra in interrogating the group.

"They had Echo locked up, we couldn't free him unless we freed all of their prisoners and we got him killed!" This was Millie as anger lit her eyes and objects about the room started to shake with her power.

"Millie…" Barry started.

"No!" Millie moved out of her brother's grasp this time and turned to him, this time he flew backwards as she used her powers against him; he hit the wall hard as Millie turned to the group of agents training their guns, but the weapons flew out their hands as they all went flying now.

"Millie, stop!" Kara shouted, surprised at the turn of events as Alex only just managed to grab Cat and drag her safely out of harm's way.

"It's your fault!" Millie now pointed at Kara as she sent a computer monitor angrily at Kara. "If you had joined us you could have got Echo free without it going haywire."

"You're the only one going haywire! It was a stupid idea to go over there and Echo couldn't be trusted," Kara knocked the monitor aside, angry herself but noticed her aunt moving toward Millie, unseen by Barry's sister. "He died today because of your intrusion. If you hadn't gone there he would have lived, and that's on you!" As she said this, Astra hit Millie around the back of the head and the girl collapsed, the room instantly quietening as she lost consciousness.

Kara sighed as she moved forward – but didn't go to Millie as she went to Barry instead. He was only just regaining consciousness as he looked at the damage, at the room being askew and the weapon-handling agents getting up angrily to find their scattered guns.

"Millie…?" He asked as Kara helped him to his feet. He groaned, but Alex and Cat were re-entering the room; Cat moved over to her surprised son as she forced the ring on his thumb in more shock and Alex quickly slipped the 'SuperFlash' bracelet onto Millie's wrist. "She went crazy back on Mutant… What are we going to do…?" Barry moaned.

"We've already done it, Allen," Alex spoke as Barry now moved over to his unconscious sister.

"I spoke to Henry and Nora," Kara explained. Well she had to, to get the bracelet. "Millie's under house arrest for now on. Home tutoring from college will be arranged and that bracelet had been… engineered," she didn't want to explain Enchantress – that was a whole other story Barry didn't need, "to stop her using her powers."

"Okay," Barry didn't argue. He couldn't. "What about me?"

"And us?" Cisco, Winn and Belle stood awkwardly to the side as Cat had already left with Adam – Alex had explained during Millie's attack what the ring now did, and now it seemed only Cat could take it off her son. Kara mused if Cat would ever allow Adam to use his powers again though.

Alex moved over to Cisco first as she produced the piece of wrist armor and grabbed Cisco's wrist, putting it onto him. "You're to wear similarly engineered devices until I deem it safe for you to take them off." She now grabbed Winn's arm as she put the second piece of wrist armor on him. "Only I can take these off you and you will be powerless until I do," none argued as Alex moved over to Belle to put the necklace over her head, to rest on her shoulders. "And you will undergo retraining. Boot camp."

"Boot camp…?" Winn's voice was slightly higher at this.

"I thought we were fired?" Cisco added.

"You were the one to say that it could cost you your job; I didn't confirm or deny this, Ramon." Alex stated. "Besides, you and your brother's brains are too good to leave this place. And Belle, your father has great influence here; it would be a shame to lose that because you were trying to prove a point. But this was a very serious offense. I can't easily pull strings in future if you disobey direct orders again."

"Yes ma'am," Winn, Cisco and Belle nodded.

"And me?" Barry had waited but seemed to have been ignored. He was sitting on the floor now, next to Millie who was still knocked out.

"A warning," Alex stated as Kara smiled weakly at this. "You knew what you were doing was wrong. You wouldn't have gone along with it if you hadn't promised your sister you would. I understand that. You're also a hero to these cities – your sudden absence would be questioned and doubted. I can't inflict that upon Central-National."

"I understand," Barry nodded. This was all out of his hands.

"I'll be right back," Kara suddenly spoke. "I need to make a call…" Alex frowned at her sister at this, but Kara had already left.

Millie stirred at this.

-Prime Earth-

Barry, Cisco and Mutant Caitlin landed in the Cortex; the trio had easily located the body of either Echo or Tremor upon the cliff of what Cisco deemed a 'very distant Earth' before they had brought it back to Prime. With said body now being seen to by Prime's Caitlin in the medbay, along with it's double, it was Mutant Caitlin who had other issues to deal with.

"Where's Mon?" Mutant Caitlin asked her counterpart the moment she could.

"Here," Mon voiced called out before her double could answer. He was out in the Cortex, already moving over to the medbay and his Caitlin, but Caitlin moved to him, embracing him with a hug. Mon put his arms around Caitlin, but he moaned in slight pain. Caitlin hesitated.

"I'm just a little sore." Mon muttered, pulling out of the hug. "That damn Temper Tantrum has a good punch." Mutant Caitlin chuckled at that.

"Hey man," it was Ray Palmer; he had been by the computers – as ever – but stood upon seeing the couple embrace. He should be used to seeing Caitlin with other men, what with Caitlin still with Ronnie on Karry, but it still felt a little weird having her with someone else. That still didn't stop him from noticing the thing that had fallen from Mon-El's pocket when he'd arrived. Ray had been waiting for the better moment to give it back. "This fell out of your suit's pocket when you came here." Ray held out the little box in his hand, but Mon grabbed it quickly, seeming to give Ray a glare. "What?" Ray was unsure why Mon was reacting like that, although knew what a ring box was.

"Mon, what was that?" Mutant Caitlin asked, not missing a trick.

"Urgh. I was going to bring you dancing…" Mon complained, "and out to a nice restaurant. Italian, actually." Caitlin raised an eyebrow at this as Mon took out the box and opened it, revealing a diamond ring. "Harry helped me out – gave me some work at STAR Museum so I could afford this. I wanted it to be special…"

Ray Palmer took a step back, embarrassed he'd spoiled the proposal for the man. He had yet to ask his Caitlin, as he wanted to, but knew the timing wasn't right yet. He should have known it was an engagement ring though.

"Mon," Mutant Caitlin said, surprised at the ring. "But... we… I didn't even know you were thinking of this!"

"Be my princess," Mon said with a smirk.

"Yes," Mutant Caitlin said instantly, and Mon took the ring out, smiling.

Prime Caitlin had been looking over the body and taking various sample, but this turn of events for her Mutant double hadn't gone unnoticed – she had to smile for her Mutant counterpart, looking over at her own boyfriend but would not say it. She could see the calculations in his eyes already though.

She sighed as she now compared a simple blood sample between the two bodies – having both Echo and Tremor now in the medbay and knew she had conclusive evidence.

"Well they are the same person," Prime Caitlin called; her Barry and Cisco had been waiting for that in the medbay with her, but also giving the Mutant couple some privacy. "And I also ran their DNA test. We have two parental matches… well, sort of."

Barry and Cisco raised their eyebrows at that – they had never thought to check their DNA for similar people on either Earths but were more than surprised at the information as she presented it to them. Things were starting to make sense.

"We need to go to SuperEarth," Barry said.

"Send us home first," Mutant Caitlin said, "we can tell our Barry, Kara and Cisco about this revelation on those two," she nodded to the bodies as her Prime double nodded to her. Mon had an arm around her though as Cisco opened a portal for them.

"When our jail is ready I'll send Junior over for Temper Tantrum." Mon told them now.

"No rush," Prime Caitlin called as the couple left. "By the way," she turned to her Barry at that, "we got a call from SuperEarth before you got back. Kara Danvers wants to make things right with Mutant."

"I had a feeling she would," Barry smirked, but Cisco already had a portal open. "See you shortly." He left with Cisco at that, leaving Caitlin and Ray alone.

"So, erm, Mon and Mutant Caitlin," Ray tried, moving over to his Caitlin at this, a little embarrassed.

"Indeed," Caitlin nodded as she finished with the two bodies.

"You know I… erm… well… timing and all that," Ray added, slightly red.

"Ray, this isn't a competition between other Caitlins you know. I love you regardless on if we ever get married, besides…" she bit her lip as she washed her hands and turned back to Ray, "we don't need to be married to be parents."

"Parents? We never…" Ray started as Caitlin folded her arms and the revelation hit. "Oh," Ray blinked. "Wow… you're…?"

"Yep," Caitlin smirked. Ray moved over to her as they kissed. "I'm pregnant," she muttered as she giggled into Ray.

"You and Kara can be baby buddies," Ray added, chuckling himself at the timing as Kara Wells was also expecting. Caitlin lightly slapped his arm at that.

-SuperEarth-

On SuperEarth another portal opened in the room and out stepped two familiar people: Barry and Cisco.

"Prime," Alex nodded as the two looked at the room. "Look, we're sorry…"

"I know," Prime Barry held out his hand as the remaining world hoppers, aside from Millie, looked away in shame. Kara had since re-joined the group from her suspicious telephone call.

"You…!" Millie muttered. She was angry, she was powerless, she was alone, and she was still in pain.

Prime Barry sighed as he looked to Millie. "I understand why you did it," Prime Barry stated somberly, but his alternative sister wasn't in the mood. Restrained by the bracelet and sitting by Alex now, she was looking anywhere but at her brother. Either of them.

"I made a promise to Millie," SuperEarth Barry spoke up, as if to help explain his own actions to the man who had taught him how to phase, how to be The Flash.

"That's not what I mean, Barry," Prime Barry waved off his double. He had other matters to discuss. "Alex explained everything to me earlier and Cisco here filled in the gaps; I know Echo came to you a year ago, he helped you and then he recruited Millie and Belle. He enticed you. He also had an evil doppelganger," Barry stated.

"Yeah, and because of the doppelganger, you all and Mutant Earth took it in your wisdom to lock them both up," Belle spoke up at this. She was still annoyed at the multiverse superiority, but given how today had failed them, she didn't know her place now. She was ready to drop it though and try a different tactic.

"I thought you were impartial?" Alex frowned.

"Yeah, but my point…" Belle muttered.

"Friends can be enemies," Prime Barry drew attention back to him, silencing the SuperEarth team. "Nearly every Team Flash has an Eobard Thawne, or Team Supergirl an evil Astra," this world's Astra cocked her head at this, but Barry continued, "friends, former family, who you thought you could trust, who you wanted to trust, but in the end turned out to be evil and manipulative. Now… you have Echo," at this Millie let out a loud huff, not unnoticed as Prime Barry sighed at this. "I'm not saying that Echo was evil or manipulative, but he wasn't your friend and he certainly couldn't be trusted. You couldn't even tell him apart from Tremor."

"Well they were the same people but from different Earths," Belle pointed out at this.

"Precisely. And they became genetically linked. It was why when one took a fatal blow, the other went down with him. Even if you could be sure Echo could be trusted, and was a friend, this link was dangerous and the reason he was locked up," Prime Barry stated. "Did you know after you left Mutant a year ago Echo himself agreed to the lock up? He said it was for the best."

"If they hadn't be so dismissive…" Millie muttered hoarsely from her spot.

"Did you even look at their file on him?" Prime Barry ignored Millie but addressed the room – it had been there on the same system they had hacked – all the information Mutant had written about Echo. He had read the information by now and, unlike the others, had not been in on their multiverse mission, so had not forgotten about Echo. He had never known. He had wanted all the information before this encounter.

"But he got no trial!" Millie now snapped, glaring at her alternative brother, not seeming to care what he said. "No fair hearing! They just decided they didn't like him and locked him up – for what could have been forever! How would you like it if we decided we didn't trust you and locked you up with no second opinion, no chance of release?"

"It wasn't your Earth, but it is a fair point, and why my Earth has ARGUS to rehabilitate evildoers if they have a chance at it. Karry's DEO has something very similar, as do other Earths…" Belle made a noise at this, but Barry ignored her as he added, a little thoughtfully. "But just because Mutant doesn't have that…"

"They just lock up someone having a bad day and throw away the key. Talk about injustice." Belle spoke.

"That's their choice. Their world," Prime Barry said frowning at Belle. He knew Mutant Earth's Team PowerFlash did nothing personally to rehabilitate prisoners, but it was their world, so their decision at the end of the day. "Besides, you didn't even know who they were; those eight you released – apart from Echo and Tremor they had another world hopper. An evil Laurel Lance who came there to kill heroes. They couldn't return her to her world but didn't want her tarnishing their dead Laurel's memory. The one Mon stopped turned himself over to them to stop his evil meta half from hurting people while they were actively looking for a cure. And there was one who knew Kara's identity; he had kidnapped Kal, her little cousin, before. They were all there for reasons and you let them out to do more damage."

"It was an accident though – we didn't know all of them would be released…" SuperEarth's Cisco spoke up.

"But you broke the system on purpose, you knew that was the only other option – you're lucky Mutant didn't lock you all up and throw away the key," Prime Cisco spoke up, surprising the room and his double as his Barry raised an eyebrow at this statement. His Cisco and Mutant had a special connection though; Mutant's Cisco was more like his Cisco than any other, not to mention their recent work to save another Cisco from his own powers.

"Which brings me back to the topic of Echo and Tremor." Barry moved the subject along. Cisco was obviously still processing the information that Caitlin had told them about the bodies they had brought to her. "We ran a DNA sample on both guys, got identical readings to confirm that they were indeed the same person…"

"They looked the same," Belle pointed out.

"Doesn't mean they were biologically the same. My Reverse Flash took the face of Harrison Wells for nearly 15 years, looked identical to the man, but that was only physical, and not the point. We ran trace analyses on their bloodwork, too, trying to find a match to anyone known on our Earth and others and we got a match," Barry glanced to his Cisco at this.

"He has a real name?" Even Kara was intrigued by this one. Millie had kept that information to herself however – the dying Echo or Tremor had told her he was called Oscar.

"Not exactly. We had a parental match to two people, meaning that he had to be the offspring of these two," Barry was choosing his words carefully, but Kara was bright, and this world's Barry could think quickly.

"Judging by his power set, the only person he could be related to…" Kara spoke first.

"…is Cisco," both Kara and her Barry said this together, but both looking to Prime's Cisco at this.

"Yes," Prime Cisco confirmed.

"Wow," SuperEarth's Cisco muttered. "So, I was trying to save my kid?"

"Not your kid," Barry pointed out.

"But you said…"

"Think multi-dimensionally." Prime Cisco pointed out. "Biologically he's your – our – kid, and that's weird, but neither one of us is his father. He's another Cisco's son."

"Wait," Belle was the one who said it. "Echo and Tremor were like in their 20s or 30s. How could they be Cisco's kid?"

"Well, other worlds, SuperFlash Earth and Dark Earth namely, are six years ahead of us," Prime Barry pointed out, having been wondering this himself. "So, while most of the multiverse seems to be centered in the same year, some Earths are not. They must have been from Earths somewhere around 30 years ahead of us." He looked to his Cisco at this as he nodded to confirm this information.

"Okay, this is fascinating, but is there a point to this?" Alex asked. She wanted this day to end. Their Earth and her DEO was in enough trouble without this other world stringing them along.

"Yes, because it solves a bit of a mystery," Prime Barry stated.

"Which is?" Kara now asked.

"Why Amelia here was the only person to care for him," Prime Barry stated as this time Millie looked back to him, intrigued. "Because a mother would never forget her child…"

"Wait, what?" This world's Barry was the one to speak up.

"He was my… my kid?" Millie asked, a little somberly, her anger suddenly gone.

"Okay, strictly speaking not your kid, like I told your Cisco…" Prime Cisco stated. "Biologically we got a match to you… well actually Karry Amelia since we had her DNA on file. Not the point, or same person after all. But given your obsession with him, you alone remembering him, your need to rescue him and keeping that flame burning for him… well, a mother would always protect her child, or at least should."

"We suspect you felt a familial bond to him that you couldn't explain away," Prime Barry supplied. "And it makes senses. There's a version of you with a similar power to Cisco."

"I fancied him…" Millie muttered feeling a little sick now. "I wanted his approval, to know more about him… wait, me and Cisco?" She looked at her Cisco and pulled a face. Cisco raised an eyebrow at the face.

"Hey, I'm not that bad," SuperEarth Cisco said, seeming offended by the look.

"I guess you two are a thing on a few Earths. I know Karry's Amelia was with Cisco on her original Earth but is now with Winn…" Prime Barry smirked, ignoring SuperEarth Cisco's comment.

"So not my type," SuperEarth Winn spoke up, and Millie actually poked her tongue out at him. A moment of sanity in an unstable mind.

"I suppose that answers a lot," SuperEarth's Barry stated cautiously.

"It does for the Allens, yes, but it doesn't explain why Cisco, Belle, Winn, and Adam came along for the ride," Prime Barry looked over at the three remaining in the room, now wanting explanations.

"While I felt no bond with Echo – I never met the man – they kinda needed me for a portal," Cisco pointed out with a shrug.

"And I tagged along because I wanted to use my powers on the field," Winn muttered, biting his lip now. "Plus, the whole overriding of the system – needed our brains there."

"Adam wants to get in Belle's pants so followed her," SuperEarth's Barry pointed out, Adam long-gone now.

"Never going to happen…" Belle muttered, but eyes were on her. "Fine. I came along to prove a point."

"Which was?" Prime Barry now asked, folding his arms.

"Not important anymore," Belle sighed, looking away. "I thought… but now you've said… I shouldn't have judged. I should have utilized the multiverse system more, did some research. I would never have come along if I'd have known…"

"You're speaking in riddles," Prime Barry pointed out, a little annoyed by this.

"Okay, I just…" Belle bit her lip. "Look, you made the multiverse system first, you got your powers first, you laid out the rules first, you lock up people for having a bad day… I'm annoyed – I was annoyed – that we don't get a say. We have to follow your rules, do things your way. Okay, today proved that we suck when it comes to breaking one person out of another world's jail, but we didn't have time to plan. I'm sure if Millie or Alex had given us a day or two to plan this, Winn and Cisco would have found a way to counteract that vibration thing but honestly…." Belle had a lot to say but didn't know where this was going.

"Firstly, I didn't give you one second, let alone any time to plan this…" Alex started.

"Hold up, that is pretty advanced tech," Prime Cisco interrupted Alex now. "You would never have found a way around it. There was no way to get the blueprints, to even know until you were there, and I know we're accelerating to better tech-dom back home, but Vibe Junior…" Prime Cisco began, but his Barry cut him off.

"I don't like this bad day term your using. We lock up people who are a danger, are criminals, can't be trusted. And like I said before, what other worlds do on their world is not your concern." Barry stated

"I know," Belle raised her hands at this. "But not all 'bad guys' are criminals. What if it's someone like Millie who got a headache and because their powers are linked to their brain the headache causes them to hurt someone? That doesn't make them a criminal, it just makes it an accident. An accident they'll be locked up for, forever. But still. I didn't know that other worlds have different ways of handling things. Mutant are sort of behind the times there but you all handle bad Empowered, metas or mutants in different ways and had I have known that I wouldn't have done this, I wouldn't have joined them. I should have done my research before galivanting off out of my depth," Belle looked genuinely sorry as she said this, and Prime Barry knew what she said was true.

"Belle, you know we don't govern where you go or what you do. We respect your world and your laws when we are here. And expect the same when you are on other worlds, but you can go wherever you want." He spoke kindly to her – after all, it was he who started this whole multiverse alliance. "And if there are rules to abide by it's because we broke them first, and they're in place so other worlds don't make our mistakes. Although I'm pretty sure if another world came here and started breaking all your world's laws, you wouldn't be happy. Look, I'm sorry if it seems to you like we're condescending – and it probably didn't help that your first experience of the multiverse was through Echo – but we're not stopping you exploring or doing what you like. I mean, right now I'd advise against it considering what you've just done, but once the dust has settled…"

"I know," Belle nodded at this, still looking guilty now.

"Anyway, on a similar topic… you guys just can't get away with what you just did. I can't lay a law down here but there must be some precautions, or dare I say It, punishments…?" Prime Barry looked to Alex for this, knowing she was the leader of this ragtag group of misfits.

"Amelia already has a power-dampening bracelet and is under home arrest once she leaves this building," Alex pointed out, but Millie seemed to have phased out of the conversation, not paying attention to the room now. "Cisco, Winn and Belle are DEO employees, I shall be sending them to boot camp for disobeying direct orders," Alex continued. "Until then, they also have no powers. The same for Adam, but his mother is in charge of his punishment."

"Cat Grant… ouch," Barry stated, but smirked. A little part of him really wanted to see Adam Grant punished, even if it wasn't his world's Adam.

"And I've agreed to work on the Kent Farm for a week," Kara spoke up as some people turned to look at her. "What? You guys did some serious damage, I feel responsible. It's who I called earlier. Well, I didn't get through to them and got through to Prime and your Caitlin said they might need some help, I used to help Martha and John Kent on the farm here when I was younger – so I could see Kal some more and learn about the man he'd become. It would be nice to go back there and see that place flourish. Plus, they have a kid and can really use the help these days and it'll be nice for Lara to see her brother and other namesake," she hadn't quite let go of the fact Lois Lane had a little sister over there, who like Kara's pup, was also called Lara. "Their Vibe is coming for me later."

"Well, okay, that seems in order," Prime Barry looked at his Cisco.

"And we've learned not to dismiss other worlds quite so easily and will pass this lesson along to others," Cisco added, glancing to Belle at this before he pulled down his goggles and turned his back on them, opening a portal for himself and Barry.

"Let's hope the next time we meet will be under better circumstances," Prime Barry added as he took a step back and vanished through the portal, his Cisco following him as the portal closed.

"Well, I better see dad…. And then Jesse for some band aids." Belle moved off at this, out of the room.

"And we'll get back onto working… well, replacing these things on our suits," Cisco stated, indicating the metal on his and Winn's wrists now being used to dampen their powers. Alex nodded.

"I'll arrange boot camp for you all too," Alex stated as she now moved out of the room, heading to her office.

"You take her back," Kara indicated Millie, who was silent now. She didn't want to see Millie right now. "Aunt Astra, do you mind cleaning up the damage here? I'm going to go grab a few things before going to Mutant." It was still quite a mess from Millie's earlier rampage. Astra gave her niece a nod.

"Thank you… for everything," Barry smiled at Kara. He wanted to kiss her, but the situation didn't feel right as he turned to his sister. "Ready?"

"Sure," Millie muttered, non-committedly. With that, Barry picked her up and ran, heading back home. Kara and her pup Lara ran out not long later to pack.

-SuperEarth-

Barry had barely been home for a few minutes when he heard screaming and shouting from Millie's room. He hadn't yet faced his parents but groaned as he knew he had to face his sister.

He sped into her room to find her tearing the place apart.

Her room was once a shrine to Supergirl. She had posters of Kara on every wall and various collectable items, but now her figurines were gone – the window open so Barry suspected they now scattered the lawn – and her posters badly ripped from the walls.

"Hey! What are you doing? You loved Supergirl! You love Kara…" Barry started when he took all this in.

"I hate her!" Millie growled as she turned on her spot to face her brother, that familiar anger in her eyes once more. He was beginning to wonder if her powers had given her some sort of split personality. "Think about it, Barry! If she hadn't forced her way into your life you would still have June and if she had come with us to Mutant…"

"June was going to be Enchantress regardless – it was her decision that lead her on that dig, not Kara's." Barry had since come to terms with that, even if he regretted it every day. He really didn't want to talk about that though, especially today. "I'm going to have to live with that like you're going to have to live with what you did today," he indicated the bracelet on her wrist.

Millie yanked at the bracelet, but it didn't budge, she couldn't even physically move it over her wrist. "I'm being punished here Barry!" Millie now cried as she threw herself onto the bed. "Home arrest! I hate that, I hate the DEO and I hate Supergirl!"

"Hey! You know going to Mutant would have been against her very morals, against the very thing that makes her a hero. Makes me a hero…" Barry paused as he said this, and Millie looked to him with wide eyes from the bed. "Millie… your hating Kara, who you have known for a while, for someone who you knew for a few days a year ago... I mean, know he's… well, what Prime said."

"My son," Millie provided. "Your nephew."

"He's not yours, he's not related to me. He's from another world, can't you understand that?" Barry was frustrated with this. He had taken that information but threw it aside after processing it. Prime Cisco and Barry were right – the fact Echo was related to himself and Millie was irrelevant; he and Tremor couldn't be trusted, and Barry wished Millie would just get over that and move on with her life.

"You don't get it?" Millie growled. "He helped us, remember? He was the one who helped Winn with those runes, who talked you into using your powers against your ex; he taught me my powers, made me feel…" she paused before she could say it.

"What?" Barry folded his arms.

"He made me feel whole okay? In a way Wally never did." Mille looked away at that.

"You said you fancied him…" Barry remembered her saying that earlier.

"I don't know." Millie groaned. "I feel so messed up. I just know locking him up for helping save the multiverse against that Tremor bastard was a stupid idea. They didn't even give him a fair chance. I was willing to give him that chance, to rescue him from those self-righteous idiots…"

"You got him killed, Barry pointed out, bluntly now.

"Get out!" Millie snapped.

"Millie…" Barry instantly regretted his own outburst.

"Get out! Get out! GET OUT!" Millie shrieked, grabbing and throwing her bedside lamp at Barry now as he both vibrated through it then caught it before it could do damage. He knew when he'd overstepped his boundaries as left Millie to her own temper tantrum, heading downstairs to explain to their parents, glad she had no telekinetic abilities now.

"Might want to tell Kara not to come here for a while, kiddo…" Henry spoke when Barry showed his face in the living area, "this isn't going to be fixed overnight." Henry could hear some of the words spoken upstairs.

"No, it's not…" Barry stood awkwardly in the doorway, staring at his parents sitting on a new couch. "When did you…?"

"It's your grandma's," Nora supplied. "Millie broke the couch, I knew my mother had a spare, so we got it while you were out."

"About that…" Barry started.

"Don't. Kara explained it all when she came over earlier. It's not your fault." Nora stated kindly, patting the space between herself and her husband.

"It's really Millie's fault…" Barry muttered as he sat between his parents.

"No, kid, it's ours," Henry pointed out. "She's been hurting for a year and we ignored the signs. We should have done something when she broke up with Wally but…"

"Let's not go into who's to blame for what," Nora interrupted her husband as they tried their best to ignore the stomping and shouting upstairs.

"Kara's a good kid though, you should be out with her than dealing with your pesky little sister," Henry spoke. "Or at least saving the city as the Flash."

"The DEO has that handled tonight, I think," Barry stated. No one had contacted him needing the Flash and there was no mention of Supergirl on the news. "Besides, Kara's currently on Mutant Earth working on our counterpart's farm to make up for what we did. She's good like that." She had mentioned about going over there, after all.

"You didn't offer to help?" Nora raised her eyebrow at this.

"On the farm? No, I wasn't given the option," Barry shrugged at that.

"Wait… your counterpart's farm?" Henry caught on.

"Yeah, me and Kara own a farm there – they're married and have a son." He did know a bit about Mutant Earth, despite everything.

"You two really have a pairing through this Multiverse thing," Henry chuckled as Nora lightly slapped her husband around the back of the head.

"But how do you feel about her? About Kara?" Nora now had to persist, and Barry felt himself blush at the question. They'd done this to him years ago about June, too.

"I don't know..." he was honest, "It's complicated. I mean, I still have hope for June but Kara… she's special."

"That she is," Henry sighed, but Barry suddenly stood from the couch.

"I'm going to rescue those Supergirl things Millie chucked out the window," he stated quickly, vanishing in a flash to the back garden. Henry chuckled at this move.

"You know," Nora muttered to her husband, "I think if we ever want to see grandkids, we're going to need to go to this other Earth and ask that Barry to hold theirs."

"Nora…" Henry stated, half-warningly and half-jokingly.

"What? Barry and June were close to kids too. But Kara…" Nora mused.

"Kara likes Barry, we know that, but I'm not bothered about grandchildren. That's up to Barry. And Millie." Henry pointed out.

"Well, I doubt Millie ever will…" Nora looked to the ceiling worriedly at this as the pair fell into silence. A lot had changed in one day.

-Mutant Earth-

Kara, Barry, Kal, and Lara were all taking care of the extra work Karry Caitlin had given them.

Kara couldn't help but smile at the vegetables – they were perfect. Kara had Griffin attached to a carrying device that connected him to her back, easily able to work while having her son with her. It was El that alerted them to the portal opening though.

The group turned to see their Vibe Junior exiting the portal with another Kara holding a bag. There was a white puppy with them, the same age as El, who ran at the puppy, barking happily. The puppy seemed annoyed as El went to play with his sibling and Mutant Barry had the distinct impression of how Krypto on Karry dealt with El and had to smirk at the similarities in father and obvious daughter.

"Junior," Kara Kent said now, moving forward. Barry was next to her, followed by Kal and Lara who kept back.

"Kara Danvers," Vibe Junior introduced, "from SuperEarth. She wants to work on the farm for the week."

"To make up for what the others from my world did. I can speak for myself, Cisco," Kara Danvers stated, not unkindly as Cisco muttered apologetically.

Kara Kent had heard Prime Barry say she might want to work on the farm and knew she needed the help. "Ever done farm work before?" Kara Kent asked her double, wanting to know that.

"I used to help Martha and John," Kara Danvers supplied, and Kara Kent gave a nod at that, "and Lara can play with her brother. She doesn't get to see her siblings much."

"Lara huh?" Kara Kent said with a smirk at the puppy. Puppy Lara seemed more annoyed than anything else from the hyper El. "It seems we have two here. Kal, human Lara, take this Kara's bags up to a room and get it ready. I'll get her started." Griffin cried out. "Stalker, can you…?"

"Got it," Barry said, helping take Griffin off Kara and bringing him inside for a diaper change.

Vibe Junior left at that, leaving the Karas alone as they went out into the field.

"Hey, look, I am sorry for what they did. I tried to stop them," Kara Danvers now said as she started her work, knowing what do to easily. It had been a while but the work was familiar.

"Well, it's not your fault," Kara Kent said, glad that her alternate tried to stop it.

"I did bring my Supergirl outfit too, so the ones who are still out I can try to help get back, if there's word of them" Kara Danvers supplied.

"Your outfit? Red skirt, blue top, no mask," Kara Kent asked, and Kara Danvers nodded. "Why do you all wear that one…?" Kara Danvers had to laugh as they continued with the work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. If you enjoyed, please leave a comment or a Kudos.
> 
> Karry Beta out!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or a Kudos if you enjoyed this story.
> 
> Karry Beta out.


End file.
